Revelio Vampire
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Une nuit, les Cullen se font interrompre en pleine chasse par des sorciers. Or le conseil de Carlisle de les éviter le plus possible fut difficile à suivre lorsque les adolescents les retrouvent à leur lycée. D'autant plus, Jasper, pour une raison que personne ne comprenait, semblait être le seul à être accepté et accepté les sorciers. Si seulement les choses étaient restées ainsi.
1. Amortensia

Hello tout le monde!

Vous aurais-je manqué juste un peu?

Dans ma folle folie loufoque de vendredi soir, je me lance dans la publication de trois nouveaux prologues/chapitre 1. Est-il utile de préciser qu'aucune d'entre elle n'est terminée et que c'est bien évidemment une idée stupide? Mais j'ai tellement envie de lire de bonnes histoires sur HP! Des crossovers avec Supernatural et Charmed! S'il-vous-plait d'écrivez-en! En attendant, je poste mes propres écrits!

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Revelio Vampire

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Une nuit, les Cullen se font interrompre en pleine chasse par des sorciers. Or le conseil de Carlisle de les éviter le plus possible fut difficile à suivre lorsque les adolescents les retrouvent à leur lycée. Pour en rajouter, Jasper, pour une raison que personne ne comprenait, semblait être le seul à être accepté et accepté les sorciers. Si seulement les choses étaient restées ainsi...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Cette nouvelle histoire est une histoire d'amour. D'un point de vue vampirique, on va suivre Edward au travers de ses expériences amoureuses. Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille?

* * *

 **Prologue : Amortentia**

Il y a encore quelques années, Edward était triste et se sentait éternellement seul. Il aimait chaque membre de sa famille, mais n'arrivait pas à restreindre la pointe vicieuse de jalousie qu'il lui prenait de temps en temps. Carlisle et Esmée semblait aussi amoureux que le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cela lui donnait tellement envie.

Il attendait depuis si longtemps. Quelque fois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas raté sa chance… Et s'il n'avait pas été capable de reconnaître cette personne faite pour lui ?

Il s'écroula sur le canapé, et porta son regard sur sa blonde de sœur. Elle était majestueuse, chacun de ses gestes démontrait une grande élégance, alors même qu'elle ne faisait que tourner les pages d'un magazine.

-« **Comment tu as su que Emmett était le bon ?** » Demanda le roux soudainement.

La jeune femme releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Elle le regarda intensément, pensant à sa rencontre avec son âme-sœur :

-« **Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai ressenti le besoin de le sauver, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à faire. Et puis, lorsqu'il a posé son regard sur moi, j'ai su intrinsèquement que c'était le bon.** » Lui dit-elle avec un regard doux.

-« **Moi, je l'avais vu tout simplement.** » Partagea Alice en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé alors que Jasper vint l'enlacer. « **Je nous ai vu heureux alors je l'ai cherchée jusqu'à le retrouver.** »

-« **Chaque vampire réagit différemment face à leur âme-sœur. Certaines personnes restent à se côtoyer des années avant de se rendre compte qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. D'autres s'en rendent compte du premier coup.** » Déclara Carlisle de son ton calme et affectueux.

-« **Et tu connais l'histoire de Laure ! Elle avait complètement détesté Djud à leur première rencontre, aux suivantes aussi d'ailleurs.** » Déclara Esmée en pouffa de rire adorablement. « **Et regarde-les maintenant !** »

-« **Mon âme-sœur à moi, je l'aimerai du premier regard…** » Dit doucement Edward rêveur.

* * *

Oh, Edward... Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir plus tort.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce petit prologue? Il ne dit pas grand chose de l'histoire qui va suivre, mais je suis tout de même curieuse de connaitre votre avis. Pourriez-vous imaginer comment la rencontre entre Edward et Harry?

Eter


	2. Cracbadaboum

Hello! Pouvez-vous me croire si je vous disais que j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de poster à la suite de la sorte, mais j'étais de bonne foi, mdr.

C'est donc le chapitre un, je réfléchie encore pour choisir la fréquence de publications des trois histoires!

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Revelio Vampire

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Une nuit, les Cullen se font interrompre en pleine chasse par des sorciers. Or le conseil de Carlisle de les éviter le plus possible fut difficile à suivre lorsque les adolescents les retrouvent à leur lycée. Pour en rajouter, Jasper, pour une raison que personne ne comprenait, semblait être le seul à être accepté et accepté les sorciers. Si seulement les choses étaient restées ainsi...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

A peine une nuit passée et j'ai déjà des retours de votre part, vous êtes vraiment adorable!

Je remercie déjà mes habitués (love) et bienvenue aux nouveaux qui me met en favori/à suivre: _Euroz, fanfics-mangas62, blaketiger, Angelyoru, Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko, Kuramakiss2001_

Merci aussi pour les reviews: **aurel8611** , **Angelyoru** , **elisa. inarilovejapan** (Coucou Ina! Je suis contente aussi de te revoir! Oui, haha, je me dis dit que j'avais enfin me servir de ce sondage, les deux histoires au plus fort taux ont été publié! Merci pour tes encouragements! Love)

* * *

 _-« Mon âme-sœur à moi, je l'aimerai du premier regard…» Dit doucement Edward rêveur._

 **Chapitre 1 : Cracbadaboum**

Et puis il avait fait la rencontre de Bella. Son adorable Bella. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour vivre sans elle avant de la rencontrer. Elle l'obsédait, le rendant voyeur, le rendant fou. Elle était calme et douce. Sa fragilité le touchait au plus profond de son cœur.

Et puis, il avait eu la révélation sur sa nature, Victoria, les Volturi, dont il ne savait même pas comment ils avaient pu s'en sentir tous vivant. Et puis, sa belle et douce Bella qui voulait être transformée.

-« **Non, Bella.** » Répondit simplement Edward pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la centième fois.

Non, non, et non. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas. La vie de vampire, cette immortalité qui lui prenait aux tripes, lui bouffant la vie, le rendant malheureux encore un peu plus chaque jour. Il aimait Bella, il l'aimait vraiment, et c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

-« **Pourquoi ? »** Demanda à nouveau Bella, n'y comprenant rien. Elle l'aimait, elle voulait passer le restant de sa vie à ses côtés. Alors… **« Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours ? Notre amour, n'est-il pas assez important à tes yeux ?** »

-« **Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux, ma douce. Mais…** » Lui répondit Edward, le regard triste. « **Je refuse que tu souffres comme tu ne souffriras jamais dans ta vie.** »

Et comme les autres fois, Bella restait impuissante face à ce regard. Elle ne put rien ajouter d'autres, et chercha du soutien vers les autres membres de la famille. Elle trouva le visage triste d'Alice, Emmett haussant les épaules, Carlisle et Esmée l'a regardant désolés… Elle n'osa pas tourner son regard vers la plus belle de la famille, mais cela fut inutile car :

-« **Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir à tout abandonner, Bella !** » Cracha presque Rosalie, qui malgré tout ce temps, n'avait jamais su la considérer comme un membre de sa famille. « **Tu es prête à abandonner ton père ? Ta mère ? Tes amis ?** »

-« **Je serais prête à tout pour Edward !** » Répondit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

-« **Petite idiote.** »

Peut-être était-ce dans ces moments-là où Alice se demandait si ses visions ne seraient pas erronées. Elle adorait Bella, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'Edward et elle s'aimaient. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle en discutait avec Jasper, elle se posait des questions. A vrai dire toute la famille se posait des questions, même Edward…

* * *

-« **Nous chasserons ce soir afin que vous puissiez être dans vos meilleurs dispositions pour cette nouvelle rentrée.** » Déclara Carlisle en hochant la tête au regard reconnaissant de Jasper.

Edward se contenta de les suivre en silence. Ils s'étaient disputés avec Bella. Encore une fois. Elle ne le comprenait pas et lui ne la comprenait pas non plus. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il l'aimait, mais n'arrivait pas à accepter la transformation de sa bien-aimée. Carlisle, lui avait dit que c'était à eux deux d'en prendre la décision…

Mais, diable, que Edward en aurait pleuré de frustration s'il l'avait pu. Il ressentait au plus profond de son être qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter cette décision. Mais jamais il ne cherchait à comprendre cette impression, cet instinct, car il avait peur de comprendre. Peur de se rendre compte que peut-être, oui peut-être Bella n'était pas celle qu'il avait tant attendu.

Tout à ses pensées profondes, il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il allait changer leurs vies à tous à tout jamais. Tout ce qu'il vit, lorsqu'il se décida à lever les yeux, fut ces deux jeunes hommes, _blessés_ , venus de nulle part, avant que tout ne s'enchaine.

Il y eut des grognements, des cris, des couinements. Puis il y eut des jets de lumières. Et, tout sembla se figer. Edward regarda presque horrifié, son frère, Emmett, et sa soeur Alice au sol, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Mais par tous les saints, que se passait-il ?

-« **Vampires.** » Cracha, comme une insulte, l'homme aux cheveux blonds en pointant sur eux un bout de bois qui jetait des étincelles rouges menaçantes.

Les poils de chaque vampire s'hérissèrent sur leur peau, leurs yeux devenant dangereux.

Sous la semi pleine-lune brillante au-dessus de leurs têtes, Edward put détailler l'humain qui avait interrompu des _vampires_ en pleine chasse. Il avait les cheveux blonds mi-longs, presque blancs qui semblaient briller dans la nuit. Il était mince mais dégageait, autre qu'une dangereuse envie de meurtre, une prestance aristocratique. Pourtant, il était indéniable que les bleus et les égratignures ensanglantées sur son visage et ses bras, montraient qu'il s'était battu comme un gamin des rues.

Le roux cligna des yeux, en se rendant, tout d'un coup compte, que contre toute attente, ce n'était pas sa faim qui lui tiraillait à l'heure actuelle, mais son instinct vampirique qui s'outrait d'être ainsi dérangé en plein repas.

-« **Sorciers.** » Se contenta de répondre son père d'un calme qui mériterait une palme d'or.

Edward écarquilla les yeux en entendant Carlisle. Des sorciers ? Comme dans ma sorcière bien-aimée ? Si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment de mauvais goût.

Esmée s'était placée devant Rosalie, alors que Carlisle retenait Jasper d'une poignée de fer. Mais, ses pensées firent comprendre au roux que c'était ses instincts de soldat que son père retenait et non sa faim. Parce que Jasper voulait se battre, désespérément se battre, comme s'il s'identifiait aux sorciers devant lui. Edward ne comprenait pas ses pensées, c'était embrouillé, le vampire en lui, l'ancien soldat, ils _pensaient._ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?_ Se demanda à nouveau Edward.

-« **Vous êtes sur notre territoire.** » Déclara doucement l'homme brun alors qu'il semblait garder les yeux fermés.

Le regard du vampire se posa sur lui. Il était plus petit d'une tête que le blond. Il était brun et avait le visage tout aussi ravagé que son camarade. A croire qu'ils s'étaient battus entre eux. Le roux aurait pu s'indigner qu'on puisse s'en prendre à une personne visiblement aveugle. Pourtant… _Pourtant_ , il dégageait une puissance écrasante, cette même puissance qui avait stoppé les vampires encore debout dans leur attaque. Il ne semblait pas vouloir les massacrer comme l'autre humain. Il était calme, et gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. Toutefois, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie en posant ses yeux sur lui.

-« **Nous chassons dans cette partie de la forêt depuis maintenant trois ans, sorciers… Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui excuse votre présence ici ?** » Demanda Carlisle, avec sa prestance de chef de clan ressortant faisant siffler l'un d'entre eux.

La première et seule autre fois où Edward avait vu son père prendre ce ton, c'était devant les Volturi… Et malgré la situation absurde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il ne put retenir le respect qu'il éprouva pour son père. Et de l'admiration pour tenir ainsi tête aux humains sorciers, lui son instinct lui criait juste de fuir, _fuir très loin et très vite_.

-« **Votre faim sauvage a dû vous faire manquer nos empreintes, vampire.** » Déclara le brun en se décalant légèrement pour être face à la personne qui lui parlait. « **Néanmoins, cette partie de la forêt fait partie du manoir de la famille des Black. Aussi vous demanderais-je de quitter les lieux de suite.** »

-« **Tuons-les, Potter ! Qu'avons-nous à faire de ces misérables vampires ?** »

Plusieurs grognements répondirent à cette remarque acide. Le Potter en question se tourna vers son compagnon, se contentant de le voir sans le regarder, cela sembla être concluant, car le blond claqua sa langue sur son palet, mécontent, et disparut d'un coup, faisant reculer Edward sous la surprise.

-« **J'espère que vous comprenez qu'il serait légitime de notre part de vous exécuter sans sommation pour avoir pénétré les terres des Blacks sans autorisation.** » Déclara-t-il encore d'une voix douce alors que la menace était clairement perceptible. « **Estimez-vous heureux que nous soyons intervenus avant que la magie des lieux n'ait elle-même décidé d'agir…** »

-« **Dans ce cas, nous vous en remercions grandement sorcier, pourrions-nous néanmoins abuser un peu plus de votre clémence et vous demander de réanimer mes enfants ?** »

Le brun se décala légèrement, avec son bout de bois il clama : « **_Finite_.** ». Emmett papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant d'être remis sur ses pieds. Il ne fit néanmoins pas un geste de plus, et Edward lui en fut éternellement reconnaissant. Il vit le sorcier froncer les sourcils en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la vampire brune. Il s'approcha mais s'arrêta en entendant le grognement de Emmett. En retour, le brun lui siffla dessus dangereusement, faisant reculer le plus fort de la famille. Le sorcier s'accroupit devant la jeune femme et marmonna quelque chose en latin. Un morceau de papier apparut dans l'air et des mots apparurent.

-« **Tss. Paralysie générale, hum ?** » Marmonna le brun pour lui-même semble-t-il.

Edward se demanda vaguement comment l'humain pouvait voir ce qui était écrit sur le papier volant alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés… Il le vit poser ses fesses par terre, regardant le ciel, il leva un doigt au-dessus de sa tête, et un papillon rouge s'y posa.

-« **Ramène-le moi, je te pris.** » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce alors que le papillon disparut dans un petit flash carmin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond était à nouveau là avec le papillon, à quelques pas derrière eux.

Les vampires restèrent tous silencieux, ne sachant que dire, ou tout simplement incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

-« **Alors, Potter, on ne sait plus comment annuler un maléfice ?** » Se moqua le jeune homme en s'approchant d'eux.

-« **Tu peux être sûr que la première chose qui sortira de ma bouche demain matin sera la défection de tes obligations concernant l'utilisation de la magie de niveau huit.** » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton clairement moqueur lui aussi.

-« **Ce sont des vampires, le balafré !** » S'indigna le sorcier comme si sa réaction était parfaitement excusable. « **La légitime défense tu connais ?** »

Le balafré en question ricana et répliqua :

-« **Je suis pressé d'entendre ta** _ **défense**_ **devant Lady Malfoy.** »

-« **Bien !** » Cracha le blond en levant son bout de bois. « **Tes remords de Survivant sont-ils assouvis ?** »

-« **Tu ne te sens pas mieux d'avoir fait une bonne action**? » Se contenta de répondre le brun.

Le blond se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Harry se releva comme la vampire brune qui déclara :

-« **Merci…** »

-« **Je n'ai rien fait.** » Lui répondit le brun. « **Maintenant il est temps**. »

Carlisle hocha la tête, et en un mouvement, lui et les siens coururent aussi loin qu'ils leur étaient possible de faire.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, après avoir chassé loin, très loin des sorciers, ils se posèrent tous sur les canapés dans un silence tout vampirique.

-« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » Demanda Jasper avec un ton fatigué.

Et il devait l'être après toutes les fortes émotions qu'il avait dû subir.

-« **Nous venons de faire la rencontre de sorciers, mes chers enfants… D'effrayants sorciers**. »

-« **Des sorciers ?** » Répéta dubitative Rosalie dont la crinière était parsemée de brindille qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter.

-« **Il existe tout un monde caché. Un monde où la magie et les sorciers règnent en maître. Je ne m'y connais pas énormément. Mais lorsque que j'étais encore chez les Volturi, on m'avait expliqué qu'il existait une communauté qui pouvait faire des choses extraordinaires.** »

Carlisle se repositionna correctement sur les coussins et regarda chacun de ses enfants d'un regard intense.

-« **C'est un peuple très secret et renfermé sur eux-mêmes. Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient être aussi hostile envers notre espèce. Je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré**. »

-« **Ils sont terrifiants…** »

-« **Il serait préférable de les éviter le plus possible. Ils sont puissants, extrêmement puissant, suffisamment pour nous mettre à terre.** »

Ils continuèrent à discuter, ressentant le besoin d'en parler pour se débarrasser de la peur viscérale qui les avait pris. Jusqu'à ce que Emmett face une remarque qui fit sursauter plusieurs personnes :

-« **Ils saignaient…** »

Chacun se regardèrent entre eux. Oui, ils _saignaient,_ pas beaucoup, des égratignures, pourtant une seule goutte de sang était suffisante pour faire réagir leur instinct, surtout en pleine chasse…

-« **Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que leur magie réduit l'attrait de leur sang pour nous ?** » Proposa finalement Carlisle, se disant qu'il y avait quand même du bon dans leur malheur.

-« **C'est même plus que ça.** » Rajouta Edward, s'attirant les regards de sa famille. « **Je veux dire, quand ils étaient intervenus, j'avais senti le vampire en moi s'indigner d'être** _ **interrompu**_ **en plein repas ! Or tu te souviens, Emmett quand le cerf était intervenu la dernière fois ?** »

-« **Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'étais agacé que la nourriture ose me déconcentrer**. »

-« **Mais là, je ne les prenais pas pour de la nourriture**. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant à ces paroles. Cela ne leur était jamais arrivé. Ne _pas_ être attiré par du sang. C'était presque libérateur. Et Edward se sentit, pendant quelques secondes, _normal_. En levant le regard, il comprit que Jasper pensait la même chose que lui.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas l'ironie de se retrouver face à face en ce premier jour de classe. Devant les étudiants, qui se demandaient bien si les deux nouveaux élèves connaissaient les inaccessibles Cullen, se trouvait sept lycéens se regardant en chien de faïence… Enfin plutôt six élèves.

-« **Chacun chez soi et les cochons seront bien gardés.** » Se contenta de dire doucement le brun.

Tacitement, ils convinrent que leurs secrets ne devaient être aucunement ébruités et qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas amis…

Les vampires apprirent bien malgré eux que le brun se nommait Harry Potter, qu'il n'était pas aveugle mais qu'il n'ouvrait tout simplement plus les yeux. Il était d'un tempérament calme et avait beaucoup d'humour. Il était chaleureux, et attirait les autres comme des mouches.

Mouches qui étaient fauchées en plein vol par Draco Malfoy. Il était froid et hautain, n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et ne semblait aimer personne. Lui et le brun étaient très proche, ils se jetèrent très souvent des répliques acides en cette courte matinée, pourtant ils étaient inséparables.

* * *

-« **Et voici les Cullen.** » Entendirent les vampires alors qu'ils étaient tous au réfectoire.

La matinée avait été tellement étrange pour eux. Les interactions entre les deux nouveaux étaient déjà devenus virales. Ils avaient, comme convenu, tout fait pour s'éviter le plus possible. Et même, entourer de nouvelles personnes, Draco Malfoy, qui avait toujours mauvais caractère selon eux, jetait des remarques venimeuses à toutes personnes lui parlant, comme s'il se sentait supérieur à eux tous... Ouais, il devait certainement se sentir supérieur, péteux qu'il était.

-« **Ils ne se ressemblent pas.** »

-« **A vrai dire c'est le docteur Cullen qui a recueilli les jumeaux blonds, Rosalie et Jasper, qui sont de la famille de sa femme et ils ont adopté les trois autres, la petite brunette Alice, le mec musclé Emmett et le roux : Edward.** »

-« **Et la dernière personne ?** »

Chaque vampire se tendit en sentant les regards des sorciers sur Bella. Il y avait un silence étouffant dans le réfectoire, de sorte que la conversation entre les nouveaux et leurs camarades était entendue par tous.

-« **Bella, elle sort avec Edward, c'est la fille du shérif Swan, elle est arrivée l'année dernière.** »

-« **Comment est-elle ?** »

-« **Laide et insipide.** » Répondit Draco dans un ton de désintérêt total.

-« **Non à vrai dire, elle est plutôt jolie. Elle est simple et donne l'impression d'avoir besoin d'être protégée.** » Reprit Angela.

-« **C'est ce que j'ai dit.** _ **Laide et insipide**_ **.** » Ricana Draco.

Edward ne put retenir son faible grognement. Son regard se porta sur le blond, il avait un sourcil levé et un sourire méchant sur les lèvres, l'air de dire _"Grogne mon petit, grogne, et je te ferais savoir ce qu'il en courte de me défier."_ Le vampire se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lire les pensées du sorcier, cela ne l'étonna qu'à moitié, vu tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à retenir les frissons qui lui grimpaient sur le dos. Le sorcier avait un regard terrifiant, un de ceux qui disaient qu'en un simple claquement de doigts, il disparaîtrait de la surface de la Terre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Edward ne suivit par le reste de la conversation entre les nouveaux et leurs camarades de tables. Pourtant un cri plus fort qu'un autre attira à nouveau son attention:

-« **Tu n'as pas marre de vouloir être amie avec tout le monde ? Sans prendre en compte s'ils soient des cons finis ou pas ?** » Continua Mike, visiblement pris par la colère. « **Ce snobinard de Malfoy ou ces dégoutants Cullen ?** »

Personne n'osa dire mot alors que les yeux de Draco brillèrent, comme si cet éclat lui faisait plaisir. Ce fut à nouveau Harry qui brisa la glace en disant :

-« **Dégoutant ?** »

-« **Ils sont de la même famille et ils couchent ensemble ! C'est de l'inceste et c'est vraiment dégoutant !** »

-« **Mêle toi de tes affaires, Newton !** » Cria Bella en se levant, indignée, avant de rougir en voyant tous les regards sur elle.

Les Cullen s'étaient également levés comme pour protéger la jeune femme. Bien que les ressentiments de chacun semblassent partagés. Rosalie avait l'air contrarié et Jasper grimaçait mal à l'aise. C'est sur ce dernier que le regard caché de Harry se porta. Le vampire blond, pour une raison qui lui échappait, ressentait un immense calme venant du sorcier. Et s'il ne savait pas que les deux garçons détestaient leur espèce, il aurait parié que Harry ressentait son malaise et lui transmettait tout le calme qui le caractérisait. Le temps semblait comme figer. Aucune des deux personnes n'écoutaient ce qui se passaient autour, l'un pour ne pas exploser sous le surplus d'émotions fortes et l'autre se laissant guider par sa magie.

-« **Crétin. Je ne vois pas où est le mal à sélectionner les meilleures parties pour concevoir un héritier.** »

Oui, c'était ce genre de réplique comme passé d'un autre temps qui intriguait tellement les élèves. Personne ne pensait comme ça au vingt-et-unième siècle, personne. Et pourtant, ça semblait normal chez le nouveau, ça correspondait à son personnage hautain.

-« **Quoi ?** »

-« **Quoi ?** » Singea Draco. « **Y'a vraiment que des pequenauds de ton genre qui pensent qu'être en couple veut juste dire se bécoter. Je te vois bien finir avec une idiote à tenter de subvenir à vos besoins en faisant l'aumône.** »

-« **Enfoiré !** » Dit-il en s'élança vers le blond le poing levé.

Nullement effrayé, Draco évita son coup, et lui balança une droite, le mettant ko de suite.

-« **Comment ?** » S'indigna Draco. « **Idiot d'américain, tu me provoques et tu ne tiens même pas le coup ?** » Siffla-t-il avec un rictus méchant. « **Potter, bat-toi avec moi, au moins tu sais te battre toi.** »

Plusieurs personnes effrayées et excitées à la fois s'étaient mises autour de ce début de bataille. Ils furent surpris en entendant que le gentil et calme Harry Potter savait se battre. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il regardait silencieusement Jasper. Harry semblait revenir sur terre, et se tourna vers Draco. Lentement, il porta son regard verrouillé au sol, Mike se réveillait doucement, et sur Draco qui serrait les poings mécontents. C'était assez bizarre de voir quelqu'un les yeux fermés, _regarder_ là où il le fallait.

-« **Tu devrais aller chez le directeur, le règlement stipule qu'il est interdit de se battre entre élève.** » Se contente-t-il de dire en haussant un sourcil.

-« **Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre du règlement, Potter ! Viens te battre, comme à la belle époque !** »

-« **Ta mère te rincerait la bouche à la bave de crapaud si elle t'entendait. Mais si tu y vas maintenant, peut-être qu'on pourra se défouler ce soir…** »

Les autres élèves n'osèrent même pas se moquer que l'un use de l'argument de « _ta mère va te gronder_ » pour faire plier un autre. D'ailleurs aucun ne fit non plus remarquer l'étrange expression « _à la bave de crapaud_ », ces anglais étaient vraiment bizarres…

-« **Ne me prend pas pour un Poufsouffle, Potter ! Tu sais bien que je serais puni pendant une semaine à cause de ce pequenaud.** »

Harry se contenta de sourire malicieusement en haussant les épaules.

-« **La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à te retenir ! Je ne te connaissais pas des tendances de sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ou _devrais-je dire des orphelins Cullen_ ?** » Finit-il dans un éclat de rire moqueur alors qu'il se détourna tranquillement, prenant son plateau et quittant les lieux, comme s'il n'avait pas les yeux fermés, et qu'il ne devait pas y voir grand-chose.

Personne n'osait dire mot en observant le nouveau blond le regard dans le vague. Les Cullens virent son regard revenir sur eux, et vraiment, si un regard noir pouvait tuer, ils seraient morts sept fois. Il finit par récupérer son plateau et partit à son tour.

Quelques secondes après son départ, les discutions reprirent de plus belle. Mike allait-il se venger ? Harry se battrait-il avec Draco malgré son handicap ? Draco ira-t-il voir le directeur ? Les Cullen allaient-ils le remercier ? Pleins de questions étaient sur leurs lèvres, leur excitation au plus haut. Très rapidement Jasper quitta les lieux très vite suivis par sa famille et Bella.

Edward, lui, jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères et sœurs, une seule question était dans toutes les têtes : _Draco Malfoy les avait-il vraiment défendus ?_

* * *

Harry se retrouva en cours de réflexion. En entrant dans la pièce, il sentit quelqu'un le pousser vers le fond de la classe.

-« **Je m'appelle Jasper, Jasper Hale.** » Dit-il rapidement, en lançant un regard dissuasif vers d'autres lycéens souhaitant se mettre avec eux. Puis il reprit doucement, pour que seul eux deux l'entendent : « **Je suis un empathe.** »

-« **Harry Potter.** » Répondit-il après d'intenses secondes. « **Je peux parler aux serpents.** »

Le vampire se demanda s'il lui disait la vérité mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune émotion venant du sorcier.

-« **Que…** »

-« **Une autre de mes capacités. Je ne savais pas que les vampires ne venant pas du monde magique avait des dons spéciaux. Tu as dû être une personne particulièrement sensible aux sentiments des gens t'entourant dans ta vie humaine.** »

Jasper arriva, en se concentrant sur les émotions qu'il ne ressentait pas chez Harry, à moins percevoir ceux des autres élèves, et dieu que c'était agréable. Le brun sourit comme ayant compris.

-« **Pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux fermés ?** » Demanda-t-il soudainement, intrigué.

-« **Pourquoi pas ?** »

-« **Parce que tu ne pourrais pas voir ?** »

-« **Messieurs Hale et Potter, ce n'est pas parce que mon cours autorise les discussions entre élève que vous pouvez parler de vos vacances d'été !** »

-« **Nous sommes désolés Madame Porthilll. Jasper m'expliquait le but de votre cours ma foi pleins de perspectives.** » Répondit Harry avec son air le plus innocent.

-« **Humph !** » Finit-elle par dire en se détournant, fondant malgré elle face à la bouille adorable de son nouvel élève.

-« **Peut-être préférerais-tu parler de …** » Jasper porta son regard sur le tableau et reprit : « **Notre orientation professionnelle ?** »

-« **Je pense finir homme au foyer et toi ?** »

Là encore, Jasper se demanda s'il disait la vérité. Ça faisait bizarre de ne pas savoir, enfin de ne pas le ressentir. Et en même temps, il aimait cette sensation d'être juste Jasper.

-« **Historien je pense…** »

Il eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Harry reprenne :

-« **Pourquoi venir me parler ?** »

Jasper gigota un peu sur son siège, gêné, ne sachant pas lui-même les raisons de son geste. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Lorsqu'il était encore humain, il avait côtoyé beaucoup de personnes, il avait un certain charisme à vrai dire. Mais sa nouvelle vie, ses _contraintes_ l'empêchaient d'être lui-même. Même avec sa famille, car si ce n'était pas la faim qui le tiraillait, c'était leurs émotions. Il finit par dire :

-« **Draco et toi ne semblaient pas vraiment apprécier les gens de mon espèce…** »

Harry leva son sourcil, l'air de dire que c'était un euphémisme.

-« **Mais, tu m'as aidé dans la cantine.** » Reprit-il, s'il avait pu rougir, nul doute qu'il ressemblerait à une tomate. « **Alors je voulais te remercier… Et aussi, eh bien, te demander pourquoi… ?** »

-« **Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'aime pas les vampires comme tu dis, à vrai dire, je les ai en horreur…** » Commença Harry, il perçut comme une pointe de déception chez son vis-à-vis et précisa : « **Ce n'est pas contre ta famille particulièrement, mais j'ai vu des amis se faire massacrer par des gens de ton espèce.** »

-« **Nous buvons du sang d'animaux…** » Précisa Jasper, tentant, il savait pas trop, peut-être se justifier et tenter de convaincre qu'eux étaient bons.

-« **C'est ce que nous avions cru comprendre, Draco et moi, c'est surement pour ça que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés désarticuler aux quatre coins de l'Amérique.** »

Harry soupira et reprit :

-« **Les yeux fermés, je perçois mieux l'instinct de ma magie. Un peu comme l'instinct vampirique sauf que moi je choisis de me priver d'un sens pour comprendre ses murmures**. »

Jasper ouvrit grand les yeux, tout autour de lui, sa salle de classe s'était transformée en un beau pré. Il entendait des oiseaux chanter et le ruissellement d'une rivière. Le calme qu'il avait ressenti dans la cantine, semblait s'être tout simplement matérialiser devant ses yeux. Il ne bougea pas, profitant tout simplement de cette paix qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis une éternité. Puis tout redevint à la normal.

-« **Vois-tu, j'agis en fonction de ma magie, elle dicte mes pas. Or, cette dernière semble penser que tu as besoin d'aide, et que cette aide, je peux te l'apporter.** »

-« **C'est tout simplement incroyable.** »

Harry sourit en entendant la cloche sonner. Jasper sursauta et reporta son regard sur Harry :

-« **Merci, merci de m'avoir fait partager ce moment.** »

-« **Ce n'est pas grand-chose à vrai dire.** »

-« **Est-ce qu'on…** » Hésita Jasper, dieu qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de contacts sociaux. « **Pourrait se revoir ?** »

-« **Ce serait envisageable, mais je ne pense guère que Draco apprécierait ta présence.** »

-« **Je tacherais de me faire apprécier de lui !** »

-« **Je te souhaite bien du courage !** »

Ils se quittèrent en bon terme. Jasper regardant Harry partir vers une nouvelle salle. Il aurait bien voulu l'accompagner, mais il avait EPS, et c'était à l'autre bout du lycée. Non pas que la distance l'aurait embêté, mais la discrétion était primordiale…

* * *

Contre toute attente, Jasper réussit l'exploit de convaincre Draco que sa présence pouvait être utile. Ne connaissant rien de l'histoire des USA, Jasper lui apprit qu'il avait participé à plusieurs de leur guerre et qu'il était, si l'on puit dire, un spécialiste de l'histoire américaine. Or s'il y avait bien une chose qui surpassait sa répulsion des espèces inférieurs -moldu comme vampire, alors les deux à la fois…- c'était la perspective de présenter des notes autres qu'excellentes à sa mère. Peu importe que ce soit des cours moldus, qu'il aurait été noté pour planter des fleurs, qu'il aurait été parfait. On était un Malfoy ou on ne l'était pas après tout.

* * *

Voilà, le vrai chapitre dira-t-on! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Etes-vous intéressé par la suite?

Eter


	3. Expelliarmus

Hello~

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Revelio Vampire

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Une nuit, les Cullen se font interrompre en pleine chasse par des sorciers. Or le conseil de Carlisle de les éviter le plus possible fut difficile à suivre lorsque les adolescents les retrouvent à leur lycée. Pour en rajouter, Jasper, pour une raison que personne ne comprenait, semblait être le seul à être accepté et accepté les sorciers. Si seulement les choses étaient restées ainsi...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Je remercie déjà mes habitués (love) et bienvenue aux nouveaux qui me met en favori/à suivre: born-fyre, Ellyssa17, la030902, chlo007, Anokade, lothiniel1, Basted2, casildamalefoy, Lysa Sucre, fan-de-series, lise261, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, cyntia3062, edgarde, pimouss, Walala35, red-dragon68, elodidine, oriflame. drevon, Kaori Jade, HonokaAnju, francisca deyenira, Alexander Gabriel Riddle, mia-sama, AngeNoireOo, Hayato Delmas, fan de yaoi 73, youkimitsou, Tsubaki Tsukiyomie, Lady Shasha Phantomhive, floop56, Ghoul no Hime, espe29, jolinhar, juliedrouet46, Aile d'Argent, lunahime1999, shizuka29, serpiente marina, Elfia, lesaccrosdelamerceri, starmael, kelhy-ah, HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde, HiddenFortySeven, leviathan1516, Lady Amarilys, blondiefofolle, FannyLightMoon, Sayana31, sakurayano, TeZuKa j

* * *

Merci aussi pour les reviews: Angelyoru, elisa. inarilovejapan, Anokade, AnitaBlake93100, Kuramakiss2001, Emiemy, vico18, aurel8611, Bloodynirvana, Oznela, jolinhar, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Manissa99, Dans-mes-reves, TeZuKa j

* * *

Pour les review sans compte:

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Love Ina! Mdr, ils sont chou tous les deux, Harry et Draco, n'est-ce pas? Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à écrire leurs interactions: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également! Eter

 **AnitaBlake93100:** Ooo, que de vilains mots pour Bella! Aie, aie, pas d'humiliations en soi, quoique... Hum, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se pose... Je n'en dis pas plus, mais il me semble que le moment aouch est vers le chapitre 4! En tout cas, merci pour tes gentils reviews!

 **Lysa Sucre:** Haha! n'hésite pas à me poser tes questions, j'y répondrais si je peux ;)

 **Emiemy:** Haha, merci! Eh bien, cette histoire est du point de vue des vampires alors ce sera très rapide la rencontre Draco/Jacob!

 **vico18:** Tada! Voici la suite!

 **Bloodynirvana:** haha, c'est chou, merci!

 **Oznela:** toi aussi tu es chou, merci!

 **Manissa99:** Olala, si tu savais! Je pense que ça pourrait bien te plaire comment se passera la révélation de edward! Celle de Harry est un peu plus triste!

 **Dans-mes-reves:** Merci!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Expelliarmus**

Les Cullen comprirent à la dure que si, pour une raison incompréhensive, les deux sorciers semblaient accepter Jasper, ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres vampires. Draco, vexé comme un pou d'avoir défendu les sangsues malgré lui (ce que Harry ne tarissait pas de le lui rappeler), mit un point d'honneur à humilier Mike dès qu'il le pouvait et cracher des remarques acides aux Cullen.

Jasper leur lançait souvent des regards désolés, mais il avait expliqué à sa famille qu'être auprès des sorciers lui permettait de mieux se contrôler. Il n'avait pas osé leur avouer que, quelques fois, il était mieux avec les deux farfelus qu'avec eux. Sa famille, bon gré mal gré, avait fini par s'y faire, même Alice qui voyait d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement des sorciers avec son âme-sœur. Et le fait, que ces visions semblaient bloquées n'arrangeait rien.

* * *

Jasper pouffa de rire et demanda :

-« **Et après ?** »

Tous les trois étaient assis dans l'herbe. Ils n'avaient pas cours pendant l'heure et demi qui suivait. Le vampire caressait doucement le sol, s'imprégnant du calme qu'il ressentait.

-« **Il s'est pris un de ses poteaux !** » Eclata de rire Draco, sans aucune pudeur, se moquant allègrement du brun.

D'ailleurs, Harry ne put retenir ses joues de rougir férocement, bien qu'un petit sourire flottât sur ses lèvres, il aimait bien le rire de Draco.

-« **Je t'y prendrais moi à essayer de marcher sans rien voir !** » Réplique-t-il tout de même en boudant.

-« **Quelle idée aussi ! Franchement, y'a que Saint-Potty pour avoir une telle idée !** »

-« **Vous semblez bien vous connaître… Vous êtes amis depuis quand ?** »

Il se retrouva avec deux regards écarquillés. Bon, un seul mais vu la tête de Harry, il ne doutait pas un instant de son impression.

-« **On n'est pas ami, Hale !** »

Le brun secouait la tête l'air de dire que c'était une idée vraiment stupide.

-« **Par Merlin, non !** » Confirma Harry. « **Tu me vois ami avec cette espèce de snobinard qui ne sait même pas ce que le mot humble veut dire ?** »

-« **Parce que tu te crois mieux, toi ? A vouloir sauver la veuve, l'orphelin, les rats et même les cafards ?** »

Jasper pouffa de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Il n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis tellement longtemps. Il écouta tranquillement Harry et Draco s'envoyer des répliques comme on s'envoyait la balle. Il était tellement bien. Il ne ressentait ni les émotions du brun ni du blond. Et grâce à leur magie, ils avaient créé un petit cocon où aucun autre élève aurait envie d'approcher. Il s'accrochait à ses sensations, réussissant à occulter tout le reste. Bien sûr, il savait qu'une fois que la cloche sonnerait, il devrait retrouver la tornade d'émotions des autres lycéens, mais il se détendit, profitant du moment présent.

* * *

Plus loin, les autres vampires ainsi que Bella étaient dans un petit coin tranquille. Eux non plus n'avaient pas cours.

-« **Il semble apaisé…** » Remarqua Alice, triste malgré elle, d'avoir à rester loin de son amour.

-« **Depuis quand ne l'a-t-on pas entendu rire de la sorte ?** » Rajouta Rosalie.

Même s'ils s'étaient mis à distance, chaque vampire entendait parfaitement leur conversation, leur rire. Edward entendait également les pensées de son frère, il semblait tellement détendu…

-« **C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?** » Demanda Bella en resserrant son étreinte avec son petit-ami.

-« **Ouais…** » Prit-il la peine de répondre.

Mais la jeune femme voyait bien que les Cullen étaient tous tristes. Elle ne comprenait pas, certes pour Alice s'était plutôt compréhensif car maintenant son petit-ami passait plus de temps avec les deux nouveaux qu'avec eux. Mais Jasper avait bien le droit d'avoir de nouveaux amis, non ? Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter son régime alimentaire alors qu'il puisse- Elle cligna des yeux, Jasper arrivait à les supporter ?

-« **Comment… Jasper n'a pas de soucis avec, vous savez, leur sang ?** » Finit-elle par demander en chuchotant.

Ses amis se figèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ils avaient convenu avec les sorciers de garder le secret mais après tout, Edward ne voulait rien lui cacher…

-« **En fait…** »

-« **Edward !** » Intervient glacialement Rosalie, lui lançant un regard noir.

-« **Quoi ?** » S'exclama Edward en voyant les regards désapprobateurs de ses frères et sœurs. « **Quoi ? Quoi ? Ils ont le droit de nous piquer Jasper, mais nous on ne peut même pas partager ça avec ma petite-amie ?** »

-« **Eddy, tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir…** » Tenta Alice. « **Ce choix concerne beaucoup plus de personnes, on n'a pas le droit … Harry, Harry a été clair là-dessus…** » Finit-elle en se rappelant des menaces à peine formulées par le jeune garçon.

-« **Je n'en ai rien à faire de cet idiot !** » Cracha Edward, ressentant une vive colère envers le sorcier, d'une part parce qu'il lui faisait peur malgré lui, et d'autre part parce que tout était de sa faute, tout ça !

-« **Qui est l'idiot ?** » Demanda Jasper qui venait de quitter ses deux amis.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion houleuse, qu'il n'avait pas entendu Jasper arriver. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, en ressentant les émotions de sa famille : colère, jalousie, rancœur, …

-« **Pourquoi restes-tu qu'avec eux maintenant, hein ?** » S'écria Edward mécontent, sans réussir à se retenir. « **On te voit à peine quand tu rentres à la maison, enfin quand tu** _ **rentres**_ **. Et ici, tu passes tout ton temps avec eux !** »

-« **Je…** » Jasper cligna des yeux, culpabilisant en percevant les ressentiments de sa famille. « **Je suis désolé, je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte.** » Il baissa les yeux, et remarquant l'air triste de sa petite-amie, reprit « **C'est que je me sens tellement bien avec eux… Pardonnez-moi.** »

-« **Non, Jasper, on comprend !** » S'empressa de le rassurer Alice. « **C'est juste que tu nous manques, tu me manques.** »

Ils convinrent de « manger » à nouveau ensemble les midis et de rentrer plus tôt le soir. Jasper ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'éloignait autant. Bien sûr Alice lui manquait horriblement, mais la paix, qu'il ressentait avec les deux sorciers, surpassait tout le reste.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le lycée eut la surprise de se rendre compte que Harry et Draco s'étaient disputés car pendant le déjeuner, ils s'étaient assis à des tables opposées.

-« **Tu es vraiment ridicule, Draco.** » S'exclama doucement Harry. Mais le silence était tellement intense, que sans même élever la voix, tout le monde entendait ce qu'il disait. Les deux nouveaux, et même Jasper, étaient devenus le nouveau télénovela du lycée. Dès qu'ils apparaissaient, les chuchotements diminuaient pour ne rien rater des répliques du brun et du blond.

Draco lui lança un regard noir avant d'ouvrir sa box et de piquer sa fourchette dans sa salade. Il prit une bouchée avant de lancer violement sa fourchette sur la table avec un air dégouté. Harry cacha son sourire derrière son sandwich en mangeant tranquillement.

Bien que Harry soit plutôt social, il ne s'était pas fait d'amis proche au lycée, surement dû au caractère vindicatif de Draco, et des grimaces constantes de Jasper quand quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près. De ce fait, le blond était seul à sa table, en croisant les bras et semble-t-il boudant férocement (ce qu'il niera plus tard bien évidemment), de même pour Harry qui mangeait tranquillement son déjeuner comme si tout cela était normal.

Chaque élève avait remarqué que depuis deux jours, Jasper Hale, s'il passait la plupart de son temps avec les deux nouveaux, avait repris l'habitude de manger à la table des Cullen. Autre remarque également, Edward avait, semble-t-il, contracté une vive répulsion envers le gentil Harry. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il lui envoyait un regard noir, alors même que Harry l'ignorait totalement.

Oh bien sûr, tous avaient remarqué, et ce depuis le premier jour, que les deux nouveaux et les Cullen ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Jasper, la personne la plus asociale du lycée, créant une amitié avec eux, avait été la surprise de l'année. Mais cela s'arrêtait là, dès que Draco passait à côté des Cullen, il se moquait d'eux. D'ailleurs, ils avaient également pris l'habitude de répliquer au blond, ne se laissant pas faire. Mais Harry avait toujours été épargné de cette querelle d'adolescent. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a deux jours…

-« **Pourquoi se dispute-t-il ?** » Demanda tout doucement Emmett, curieux.

Ils ne voulaient pas être entendu par les oreilles indiscrètes de la cantine. Jasper grimaça légèrement et répondit :

-« **Son, hum, …** » Commença Jasper en regardant mal à l'aise, Bella. « **Serviteur personnel a pris deux jours de congés, ce qu'a très mal pris Draco.** »

Face aux regards étonnés de sa famille, il rajouta :

-« **Il a toujours eu l'habitude d'être servi, alors il avait ramené son serviteur d'Angleterre, mais eh bien, quand la meilleure amie de Harry a appris ça, elle a tellement crié, que Draco a dû faire cette concession. Mais il était tellement vexé et en colère contre Harry d'avoir ramené au manoir son intello de meilleure amie, d'après ses dires, qu'il a refusé son aide. Du coup, il a dû préparer ses vêtement seul, et son déjeuner aussi. Et bon, vous avez vu le personnage, il n'était même jamais entré dans une cuisine !** »

Il eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Emmett éclate tout simplement de rire face à cette mésaventure. Les autres pouffèrent aussi, contaminés par lui.

-« **Bah alors, elle est pas bonne ta salade, Malfoy ?** » Ricana le vampire alors qu'il reçut un regard noir.

Ce dernier se leva néanmoins, en s'approchant de la table honnie. Si personne d'autre ne l'entendit, les vampires perçurent bien le « macaque sans cervelle », ce qui ne vexa aucunement Emmett qui sourit encore plus.

-« **Mère veut te rencontrer…** » Finit-il par dire en regardant Jasper.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, de même que pour ses frères et sœurs.

-« **Harry lui a parlé de moi ?** » Demanda doucement l'empathe, sachant très bien que ce ne devait certainement pas être Draco qui aurait fait le premier pas.

-« **Ouais, va savoir ce que cet idiot a bien pu lui dire mais elle souhaiterait te rencontrer, toi et tes … Semblable.** » Finit-il en jetant un regard dégouté sur le reste de la tablée les faisant grogner doucement.

-« **Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous on a envie de la voir ta** _ **mère**_ **?** » Demanda méchamment Edward.

Le vampire ressentait quelque fois de la peur pour ce sorcier mais pas autant que la fameuse nuit face à Harry. Il maintient le regard glacial du blond alors qu'il sentait des frissons lui remonter le long du dos. Il fut soulagé en voyant Harry retenir la main du blond, encerclant sa taille avec son autre main et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas si le brun était intervenu pour participer à la conversation ou s'il venait de lui sauver la vie, dans tous les cas, il se prit plusieurs regards noirs de sa famille.

-« **Bien sûr, que nous serions ravie de rencontrer le reste de votre famille…** » Commenta Rosalie se sentant terriblement agacée par son frère depuis deux jours alors qu'il ne cessait de chercher des poux aux sorciers.

Il fallut quelques longues secondes avant que Draco ne détache son regard noir d'Edward pour se poser sur la belle jeune femme.

-« **Nos parents seraient véritablement enchantés si vous acceptiez de venir passer prendre le thé samedi dans notre demeure.** » Proposa-t-elle encore, soutenant le regard gris du sorcier.

Les paupières fermées de Harry se posèrent également sur Rosalie : « **Je ne pense pas que nous pourrions nous retrouver en territoire ennemi.** »

-« **Ce ne sont pas vos ennemis !** » intervient Bella, elle ne comprenait pas _vraiment_ ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser dire de telles choses.

-« **On ne t'a rien demandé,** _ **moldu**_ **.** »

Certes ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était un moldu, mais ce n'était certainement pas un compliment.

-« **Bella fait partie de la famille.** » Grogna doucement Edward, dont les sourcils se fonçaient déjà.

-« **Je pense qu'on s'est mal compris, ton garde mangé n'est pas invité !** » Cracha le blond dans un murmure que seuls les vampires entendirent.

Edward se leva de colère, très vite suivi par ses frères et sœurs, prêts à intervenir.

-« **Dra…** »

-« **Non Harry ! Certainement pas ! Que tu te sois pris d'affection pour ce chiot torturé passe encore. Que tu veuilles faire je ne sais quoi avec le reste du nid, j'ai encore accepté pour toi. Mais** _ **ça**_ **! Certainement pas !** »

Harry s'approcha de Jasper, pour lui serrer l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Ce dernier soupira, plus calme.

-« **Qui traites-tu de** _ **ça**_ **?** » Gronda sourdement le vampire roux alors que ses yeux jeter des éclairs.

-« **Calmez-vous.** » Intervient Alice en regardant paniquée autour d'elle.

Les autres élèves écoutaient sans aucune gêne.

-« **On va pas faire un scandale en plein milieu de la cantine quand même !** » Rajouta Rosalie d'un ton qu'il n'acceptait aucune réplique.

La tension se sentait presque du bout des doigts. Personne ne disait mot mais certains n'en pensaient pas moins.

-« **Je ne changerais pas d'avis, Harry ! C'est comme on avait prévu ou rien du tout.** » Finit par dire Draco d'une voix froide en se détournant, partant dans un claquement de chaussures.

-« **Eh bien, cela aurait pu être pire, je suppose…** » Commenta Harry, ignorant les regards mauvais de Alice et de Edward.

L'une voyait du mauvais œil la main posée sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé, l'autre tout simplement pleine de rancœur envers le sorcier.

-« **Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?** » Chuchota Bella, le regard effrayé.

Elle sentait que les deux nouveaux _savaient_ pour les Cullen. Et elle pouvait se tromper mais elle avait l'impression que Edward et les autres avaient peur d'eux !

Harry se tourna vers elle, il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, en faisant la moue, mais ne lui répondit rien. A la place, il dit :

-« **La balle est dans votre camp, transmettez votre réponse à Jasper et on agira en conséquence.** »

* * *

-« **C'est une bonne chose qu'ils veulent faire le premier pas vers nous.** » Commenta Carlisle en enlaçant Esmée.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison, Jasper avait relaté l'éclat de la cantine.

-« **Mais, Carlisle ! Et Bella !** » S'indigna Edward, agacé.

A vrai dire, sa famille ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Edward était d'un tempérament calme et nostalgique. Jamais il n'haussait la voix plus que nécessaire. Pourtant, pourtant… Depuis quelques jours, il était tout le temps sur les nerfs. C'était pire depuis deux jours où il semblait détesté férocement Harry Potter. Certes ce dernier était un sorcier terrifiant, mais au lycée il était calme et les ignorait tout simplement. Contrairement à Draco qui prenait un malin plaisir à toujours se moquer d'eux, bien que Emmett et Rosalie prenaient tout autant de plaisir à répliquer.

-« **Je comprends ta révolte, Edward, mais c'est leur secret, ils ont le droit de choisir à qui le divulguer…** » Temporisa Carlisle de son ton calme.

-« **Tout va de travers depuis qu'ils sont là !** »

Le père de famille fronça les sourcils en entendant la colère dans la voix de son fils. Il ne voulait pas que soit provoqué une vendetta sur un malentendu. Il savait qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids.

-« **Malheureusement, on ne peut pas se permettre de les mettre à dos.** »

-« **Etre sorcier ne leur donne pas tous les droits !** »

-« **Ce sont des gens biens !** » Intervient Jasper en grimaçant.

Il sentait la colère de Edward et l'inquiétude de Carlisle.

-« **Ouais, bien sûr, vu que tu es devenu leur grand copain !** »

Jasper baissa les yeux, culpabilisant.

-« **Jasper a le droit d'être ami avec qui il veut ! »** Cria presque Alice, en sentant la détresse de son âme-sœur.

 **-« Tu nous as bien imposé Bella toi !** » Rajouta perfidement Rosalie d'une voix calme.

-« **Que… Bella n'a rien à voir avec eux ! Elle est gentille et douce ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'ils nous ont fait il y a un mois ?** »

-« **On chassait sur leur territoire, Eddy…** » Intervient également Emmett en sentant la grosse dispute.

-« **Emmett !** » S'indigna Edward, se sentant trahi de toute part.

-« **Désolé vieux ! Mais, bah, je les aime bien moi ! Et puis, Jasper se sent mieux depuis qu'il les connait !** »

Jasper lui envoya un regard reconnaissant.

-« **Alors pourquoi ils nous détestent toujours hein ?** » Grogna Eddy avec rancœur, se surprenant lui-même de se rendre compte que ça le blessait réellement d'être traité ainsi.

-« **Ils ont un passé sombre avec des vampires. Ils ont vu des gens se faire massacrer par notre espèce. Comment veux-tu qu'ils puissent nous accepter aussi rapidement ?** »

-« **Pourtant, tu t'es très rapidement entendu avec ton pote** _ **Harry**_ **!** » Répliqua d'une voix acide le vampire. Harry, Harry, Harry, c'était toujours lui ! Tout ça c'était de sa faute !

-« **Oui parce qu'il a décidé de m'aider ! Sans me connaitre, alors même que des vampires ont tué un ami à lui, malgré la rancœur qu'il éprouve, il a décidé de m'aider sans rien en échange !** »

Personne ne dit rien en voyant la souffrance de Jasper. Il avait crié ses mots comme on crierait au bord d'une falaise. Tous savaient que le vampire blond était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec sa condition. Pourtant il ne se plaignait jamais, refoulant tout.

-« **Nous aussi on t'aide, on t'a toujours aidé !** »

-« **Mais ce n'est PAS pareil ! »** Hurla-t-il d'un ton désespéré que Edward ne puisse pas comprendre. **« Je dois me battre continuellement avec mon instinct. _Jour après jour_ ! Contre ma faim, contre vos émotions, contre l'odeur de Bella !** » Mugit-il, dévoilant enfin ses sentiments. « **J'avais tellement mal au cœur, j'avais l'impression d'être constamment sous l'eau à me battre pour remonter à la surface !** »

Chacun se turent, laissant Jasper décharger enfin toute sa peine. Alice le regarda tristement. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, fort et pour toujours. Elle ne put retenir un sanglot, tout en sachant très bien que rien ne coulerait de ses yeux morts.

-« **Ils m'ont permis d'être moi-même pendant quelques heures, m'autorisant à souffler, me donnant du courage. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, Edward, et je ne te cache pas que c'est réciproque ! Mais, mais pourrais-tu juste, juste faire cet effort pour moi ?** »

Edward baissa les yeux, vaincu. Comment pourrait-il dire non à son frère alors qu'il le regardait avec tellement de dépresse, alors qu'il entendait tant de souffrance ?

-« **Je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Demain matin nous prendrons cette décision.** »

Le lendemain, ils avaient décidé d'accepter de rencontrer le reste des sorciers, sans Bella. Après quelques réticences, les sorciers acceptèrent même de se rencontrer dans la maison des Cullen…

* * *

Le jour J, les vampires avaient chassé le matin pour éviter tout débordement. Certes le sang de Draco et de Harry ne les attirait pas, mais ils ne savaient pas si cela était propre aux sorciers ou juste un cas particulier. Chacun entendit tout d'un coup clairement trois cœurs battre. Comme s'ils étaient apparus de nulle part.

-« _**C'est donc à cela que ressemble un nid de vampire ?**_ » Entendirent-ils dire, c'était une voix de femme.

-« _**Ça a l'air plutôt sympa, je trouve !**_ » Dit un homme, cette fois-ci, avec enthousiasme.

-« _ **Je n'aurais pas employé ce mot, mon cher. Est-ce… ?**_ »

-« _ **Oui, c'est une voiture mère, surement celle de Alice.**_ » Cette fois-ci, les plus jeunes reconnurent la voix trainante de Draco.

-« _**Oh, je t'en prie, Cissy, ce n'est pas si mal ! Certes, il n'y a pas de paons carnivores ou de dragon gardant une serre, mais eh bien, on est en Amérique.**_ »

-« _**Que fais-tu ?**_ » S'outra sèchement la dame.

-« _**Bah, j'avance…**_ »

-« _**Je connais ton désamour envers feu ma chère tante, mais aurais-tu donc oublié toutes tes bonnes manières ?**_ »

Ils entendirent l'homme soupirer.

-« _**Et tiens-toi droit, Sirius ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes chez ces créatures que tu peux te permettre d'agir comme un prolétaire ! Et tant que nous n'aurons pas été invité expressément sur leur territoire, nous n'y pénètrerons pas !**_ »

Il ne fallut pas plus à Carlisle pour convenir avec son épouse, de sortir rapidement et rejoindre les sorciers. Ils les retrouvèrent à 200 mètres de l'entrée.

-« **Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma femme Esmée.** »

Carlisle les regarda intriguée, bien malgré lui. La femme devait avoir dans la trentaine passée. Pour autant, elle était d'une grande beauté naturelle. A ses côtés, se trouvait également un homme d'à peu près le même âge, ou peut-être plus jeune. Il était également d'une grande beauté, avec des traits nobles. Le lien de famille entre ces trois personnes était évident.

-« **Bonjour, je ne nomme Narcissa Malfoy, je suis la mère de Draco que voici, et voilà mon cousin Sirius Black.** »

Les deux vampires sursautèrent au nom de famille mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Si le visage de Sirius était accueillant avec un grand sourire, ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres qui gardaient une expression neutre sur le visage.

-« **Que fructueuse soit notre rencontre.** » Termina Narcissa avec une main sur le cœur.

Carlisle ne sut quoi rajouter aussi les accompagna-t-il à l'entrée.

-« **Voici mes enfants, Rosalie et Emmett, Edward, et enfin Alice et Jasper.** »

-« **Nous sommes enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Draco.** » Se présenta-t-elle à nouveau avec grâce.

-« **Et moi Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Que fructueuse soit notre rencontre**. » Dit-il également, en posant une main sur le cœur.

-« **Nous vous prions de bien vouloir excuser le retard de Severus et de Harry. Je prie de tout cœur que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur.** » Clama à nouveau Narcissa alors qu'elle s'adressait à Carlisle.

Mais chacun était juste médusé devant les manières qu'ils sentaient terriblement nobles de la femme. C'était comme Draco mais en mille fois plus aristocratique. Sirius aussi dégageait cette impression de noblesse. Ils étaient, d'une certaine manière, intimidant avec leurs paroles d'un autre siècle.

-« **Il serait impoli de notre part de vous en tenir rigueur.** » Répondit finalement Rosalie en voyant que son père ne disait toujours rien.

Narcissa posa sur elle en regard appréciateur.

-« **Accepteriez-vous de vous installer, en attendant le reste de votre famille ?** »

-« **Avec plaisir mademoiselle Rosalie.** » Lui répondit-elle en la suivant vers les canapés.

-« **A vrai dire, je suis mariée.** » Dit-elle encore, en venant s'élancer dans les bras de son mari. « **A Emmett que voici.** »

-« **Que bonheur et fertilité soient maître de votre mariage.** » Lui répondit Narcissa en hochant la tête.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur les yeux de Rosalie mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit elle entendit au loin :

-« _**Je ne suis plus en enfant, Severus, il n'est pas nécessaire de me tenir la main !**_ »

-« **Votre famille est arrivée.** » Lui dit-elle à la place.

Jasper fila en vitesse et ramena ledit Severus et son ami.

-« **Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner notre retard, messieurs, dames. Je suis Severus Rogue, et voici Harry Potter.** »

Les autres vampires se présentèrent à nouveau. Mais remarquèrent que Severus ne leur avait pas souhaiter une « fructueuse rencontre » comme les deux autres adultes. D'ailleurs, ils remarquèrent tout de suite que ni Severus ni Harry n'avaient cette prestance aristocratique. Cela les mit malgré eux un peu plus à l'aise.

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, un silence flottait dans l'air. Harry finit par le rompre en demandant :

-« **Où sommes-nous installés ?** »

-« **Dans le salon, c'est une grande pièce lumineuse.** » Commença à décrire Severus d'un ton satisfait. « **C'est chaleureux et moderne**. »

-« **Notre maison n'a rien de rustique.** » s'exclama Edward.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. De même pour Narcissa qui porta sur lui un tel regard que le vampire ressentit le besoin de présenter ses excuses, mais il s'en empêcha.

-« **Que vous lisiez dans mon esprit, cela est à vos risques et périls.** » Le remit-elle à sa place. « **Mais vous ne devez, vous en prendre qu'à vous-même si vous apprenez quelque chose qui vous déplait.** »

-« **Mon fils peut lire dans les pensées. Mais il ne contrôle pas son don.** »

-« **Il serait tant qu'il apprenne à le faire, dans ce cas.** » Dit-elle encore en claquant la langue sur son palet, non sans rappeler les manières de Draco.

-« **Cette maison n'est pas rustique Cissy. Tout du moins pas dans le monde moldu.** » Intervient Severus d'un ton calme. « **Narcissa descend d'une famille constituée uniquement de sorciers. Or, dans notre monde, nous avons des coutumes différentes en termes de …** _ **Décorations intérieures.**_ »

Harry, Draco et Sirius ne purent retenir leur sourire en entendant ses derniers mots.

-« **Peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire partager cela ?** »

Severus hocha la tête mais reprit :

-« **Avant cela, nous tenons à nous expliquer concernant le comportement de ces jeunes hommes lors de votre première rencontre.** »

Carlisle voulut protester, mais le sorcier leva la main :

-« **Le territoire où vous chassiez appartient à la demeure des Black. Lorsque nous nous y sommes installé, nous avons posé des barrières magiques afin de vous informer, vous mais également les métamorphes de la Push, qu'ils entraient sur un espace protégé. Lorsque Draco et Harry sont intervenus, ils ont usé de la force, vous n'étiez pas spécifiquement visé, mais il faut savoir que nous avons quitté un monde sortant tout juste de la guerre, notre magie a emmagasiné des réflexes de contre-attaque rapides et violentes. Mais c'était néanmoins aussi ce qui vous a sauvé la vie. La magie de protection n'est pas à prendre à la légère, lorsqu'elle considère quelqu'un comme un ennemi, elle l'élimine.** »

-« **Vous voulez dire que si Draco et Harry n'étaient pas intervenu, les barrières magiques nous aurait… expulsé ?** »

-« **Désarticulé serait le mot juste.** »

Les vampires écarquillèrent les yeux, sauf Jasper qui était déjà au courant. La magie était terriblement effrayante.

-« **Je … suppose que des remerciements s'imposent dans ce cas…** »

-« **Nullement ! Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à faire là eux également…** »

Harry rougit férocement alors que Draco se recoiffa l'air de dire qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné.

-« **Pourquoi nous détestez-vous ?** » Cria presque Edward.

-« **Comme je vous l'ai dit-** »

-« **Peut-être pas vous, mais eux nous déteste !** » Le coupa-t-il en pointant du doigt les deux adolescents. « **Et à quelle guerre faite vous référence ?** »

Severus lui jeta un regard féroce d'avoir été interrompu. Le vampire roux grimaça, en gigotant mal à l'aise sous ce regard.

-« **Edward !** » Le réprimanda Esmée en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Mais…** »

-« **Il y a des sujets qui ne devraient plus être abordés !** » Déclara Jasper d'une voix triste.

-« **Vous avez raison, mon cher. Néanmoins, je pense que pour une meilleure entente, il serait préférable de partager quelque peu notre passé.** »

-« **Cissy…** »

Mais la dame ignora cet appel car elle reprit :

-« **Il faut que vous sachiez néanmoins, que seul un désir de paix entre nos … Races, guideront mes mots.** »

-« **Vous parlez de paix, mais dans votre ton il n'y a rien de moins que de la supériorité.** »

Narcissa regarda Edward dans les yeux et finit par dire :

-« **Je suis navrée que vous en soyez peiné, mais c'est ainsi que je vous vois. Vous mais également tout ce qui ne se composent pas de magie.** »

Elle se repositionna.

-« **Si cela vous gêne, je comprendrais et nous cesserons de suite cette cordialité. Je dois vous avouer que seules les paroles de Harry ont pu me faire me déplacer jusqu'à vous.** »

Ils ne dirent rien alors elle poursuivit :

-« **Comme vous l'a précisé mon ami, je descends de plusieurs générations de sang-pur. Cela signifie que chaque membre de ma famille était des sorciers descendants de sorciers. Mon fils mais également mon cousin le sont également. Nous avons eu une éduction stricte où seule la magie était essentielle. Notre mode de vie, nos coutumes, nos maisons, tous étaient centré sur la magie.** »

Elle prit une gorgée dans sa tasse et reprit :

-« **Vous vous demandiez pourquoi vous vous sentiez inférieur à mes yeux. Cela est tout simplement dû au fait que notre monde vous considère comme des créatures magiques, mais des créatures tout de même. Or de par mon statut de sorcière, je suis au-dessus des créatures.** »

-« **Cela est assez dévalorisant pour nous, nous ne vous le cachons pas… Pensez-vous tous ainsi ?** » demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers les autres invités.

-« **Non, et à vrai dire, si vous deviez rencontrer d'autres sorciers, vous pourriez très bien être accueilli les bras ouverts, mais vous n'êtes pas tombé sur les bons numéros !** » Dit en rigolant Sirius. « **Pour ma part, bien que j'aie eu la même éducation que Cissy, je n'ai pas suivi le même chemin. Je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas des enfants.** »

Ces derniers détournèrent la tête, l'air de dire que cela ne les concernait pas. Pourtant Harry finit par regarder Narcissa à sa manière, lui priait silencieusement de prendre la parole à leur place.

Narcissa soupira élégamment, elle posa sa tasse sur la table, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle semblait résigner à parler de choses qui la déplaisait. Elle fit un signe discret à Severus que seul lui sembla comprendre et commença...

L'histoire se poursuit, on découvre un peu plus le côté sorcier. Je n'ai pas pensé à la préciser, mais une review m'y a fait pensé. Cette histoire sera uniquement du point de vue des vampires! J'avais dans l'idée de la réécrire du côté sorcier si cela pourrait vous plaire. Enfin, ce serait dans un avenir assez lontain!

Eter


	4. Confundo

Hello! Merci à vos reviews qui me donnent des idées pour écrire ou me font de bonnes remarques. A chaque fois que j'écris un crossover avec Twilight, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressusciter des personnages, en l'occurrence Sirius et Severus! xD Je ne pense pas que vous allez connaitre la raison de leur rassemblement avec les Malfoys ici car cette histoire est dû point de vue des vampires. J'espère que ça vous plait encore!

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Neutram Personae

Type: Crossover HP/Supernatural

Résumé: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Eric Kripke

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: cassandradanielle, Nekyo, emydevil, woupelail, s. lasairdubh, born-fyre, accroOvampire, famorio, Odyssea-fic, Arianne2b, PetitLutin22, Judy1997, Charmed2100, G. A. B97, Yunoki, Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard, annreed991, Iona Terranis, Translucide, orane2935, Ten'ju, hecate600, l'inconnue au monde, Gaby1013, liightaura

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: aurel8611, Angelyoru, TeZuKa j, Lysa Sucre, jolinhar, PetitLutin22, Lady Shasha Phantomhive, elisa. inarilovejapan, AnitaBlake93100, lesaccrosdelamerceri, adenoide, Manissa99

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans compte:

 **Lady Shasha Phantomhive:** Haha merci à toi!

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Haha, merci (love), Oui, tu as bien raison quand tu me conseilles d'attendre de finir celle-là avant de l'écrire du point de vue des sorciers. Mdr, surtout qu'entre les trois histoires publiées, c'est celle la la moins avancée! Non, huhu, Harry et Severus ont fini par avoir une relation particulière qui du coup ne sera pas expliqué dans Revelio Vampire mais bien dans Revelio Sorcier! Pleins de bisous à toi Ina!

 **AnitaBlake93100:** Haha oui, je crois que dans toutes mes histoires de crossovers HP/TWL, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Edward est un con plus au moins au début et ça finit toujours par exploser!

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Hey! Merci à toi!

 **adenoide:** Tu as tout à fait compris pour Edward! Pour ce qui est de Narcissa, peut-être la verras-tu sous un autre oeil après ce chapitre!

 **Manissa99:** Merci à toi! Oui, l'histoire continue d'avancer, pour le moment je ne suis pas bloquer haha ! La voici!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Confundo**

-« **Comme je vous l'ai dit, le monde magique anglais est sorti d'une guerre terrible il y a de cela quelques mois…**

Nous avions connu deux guerres, séparées par quinze ans de paix. Celle-ci était dirigée par un homme, qui comme les sangs purs auxquelles j'appartenais, pensait que les sorciers descendants de personne sans pouvoir, souillaient le monde magique. Feu mon mari était l'un de ses fidèles, et je ne vous cache pas que mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui à l'époque.

Des sorciers se battirent contre cette montée au pouvoir, et notamment un couple qui mit au monde un bébé. C'est ce bébé, qui grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, annihila le mage noir qui sévissait.

Mais plusieurs années plus tard, il revient à la vie. Les batailles reprirent. Violentes et mortelles. Feu mon mari et moi-même avions compris que si nous continuons dans cette lancée, notre fils bien-aimé en subirait des conséquences irréversibles. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions quitter les rangs sans une mort certaine. Nous ne pouvions que compter sur le petit bébé devenu grand pour tous nous sauver. Mais cela est une autre histoire.

Mon fils et Harry étaient dans la même école de magie. Le jour de la grande bataille, les barrières imprenables de cet établissement furent brisées. Et les opposants à la lumière firent éruptions, prêt à tuer. Le sorcier noir, qui les dirigeait tous, était quelqu'un doté de beaucoup de charisme. Il sut s'allier avec des créatures magiques dites ténébreuses. Vous vous en doutez, les vampires en faisant partie.

Voyez-vous, dans notre communauté, il existe deux races de vampires : les personnes étant mordu par une personne sans pouvoir magique tel que vous, et celle étant mordu par un ancien sorcier. Cette dernière espèce est beaucoup moins nombreuses, car la magie n'accepte pas toujours le venin vampirique, mais ce sont également les plus dangereux. »

Les vampires écoutaient sa voix, pris par l'histoire. Narcissa racontait les choses d'une voix presque magnétisante. Sans jamais montrer de la peine, de la rancœur ou de la colère dans sa voix. Comme si elle racontait l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre.

-« **Il faut que vous sachiez également que dans notre monde, les vampires ne chassent plus depuis des millénaires. Soit parce qu'ils ont trouvé leur calice idéal soit tout simplement parce que la nourriture magique répond déjà à leur besoin alimentaire.** »

-« **Vos vampires mangent de la nourriture ? De la nourriture humaine ?** »

-« **Oui, cela peut vous paraître insensé étant donné vos instincts de chasseur encore bien présents mais chez nous c'est ainsi que cela fonctionne.** »

A vrai dire ce n'était pas pour ça que les vampires étaient médusés, mais plutôt parce qu'il existait de la nourriture _humaine_ qu'un vampire pouvait avaler sans, eh bien, tout régurgiter.

-« **Alors en quoi étaient-il dangereux s'ils ne chassaient plus ?** »

-« **Parce que les alliés du mage noir tuaient pour le plaisir, vidant de leur sang de jeunes étudiants, la cruauté déformant leur visage. Et ce jour atroce, ces enfants étaient présents.** »

-« **Ils les ont vu tué…** »

-« **Oui, ils avaient eu besoin d'un moment pour se détacher de ses horreurs avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Puis les vampires moldus furent très rapidement mis au tapis, les étudiants apprenant depuis très jeune leur force et faiblesse.** »

-« **Et les vampires sorciers ?** »

-« **D'une certaine manière, leur instinct de sorcier prévalait sur celui vampirique, ils étaient de redoutable adversaire, mais gardaient leur humanité. Alors quand les sorts fusèrent, ils lâchèrent le cou de leurs victimes et sortirent leur baguette.** »

-« **Malgré le sang ?** »

Narcissa cligna des yeux lentement et répondit :

-« **Notre sang vous attire-t-il ?** »

-« **Non.** »

-« **Cela est dû à la magie, vous comprenez mieux l'horreur ? Car ces vampires ne tuaient pas ces pauvres enfants par faim mais par envie…** »

-« **C'est horrible !** » S'exclama Esmée, une main sur la bouche.

-« **Oui, ça l'est, mais ce n'était qu'une petite partie de l'horreur de cette guerre. Tout le monde en a souffert…** »

-« **Qui… Qui était le petit bébé qui grandit ?** »

Silence se fit.

-« **Vous le connaissez déjà.** »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, qui ne réagit même pas, ne semblant pas remarquer qu'il était le nouvel élément d'attention de la pièce. Comme s'il n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

-« **Harry Potter est notre sauveur. C'est celui qui a défait le plus grand mage noir qu'a connu l'Angleterre. Mais il n'en est pas ressorti indemne…** »

Severus lui caressa la tête, cela sembla faire réagir le brun car il leva un sourcil interrogateur en posant ses paupières fermées sur lui. Il se contenta de sourire en haussant aussi un sourcil. Bizarrement Harry sembla comprendre quelque chose d'amusant car il le bouscula gentiment.

-« **Il était plein de vie, toujours souriant. Il était une vraie tête brulée, agissant sans réfléchir, protégeant l'honneur de ses amis contre vent et marrée.** » Rajouta Sirius en regardant Severus enlacer Harry. « **Faisant preuve de prouesse et de courage. Il a beaucoup souffert, il a grandi dans la guerre. Il a perdu beaucoup des siens.** »

-« **Maintenant il est si** _ **calme**_ **…** » Rajouta-t-il encore.

-« **Vous savez, il semble s'amuser à l'école.** » Dit doucement Alice.

-« **Et puis, il répond toujours aux répliques de Draco, ne se laissant jamais faire ! C'est assez drôle à entendre !** » Rajouta Emmett plein d'entrain.

Sirius sourit, rassuré d'une certaine manière

* * *

Draco papillonna des yeux comme s'il se réveillait avant de s'indigner :

-« **Que ? Tu m'as lancé un sort d'assourdissement ? Je n'entendais plus rien !** »

Harry aussi s'agita, en entendant que Draco avait semble-t-il subi le même sort que lui.

-« **Et si vous ouvriez les présents que nous vous avons apporté ?** »

-« **Mère !** »

-« **Draco tiens-toi droit, et sors donc ta baguette pour te rendre utile !** »

Le jeune homme marmonna un sort et les tous petits cadeaux sur la table, prirent une plus grande taille. Il y avait trois paquets. Derechef, il en prit un et le jeta dans les bras de Jasper sous le regard noir de sa mère. Mais il se contenta de lui faire un sourire canaille.

-« **Tu te souviens quand tu avais parié une semaine de servitude étant sûr que je ne pourrais pas trouver du Jambalaya que tu pourrais manger ?** »

-« **Tu es sérieux ?** » S'étonna Jasper en ouvrant le paquet, il leva un sourcil en voyant des toutes petites boites dans celle qu'il tenait dans la main.

Draco fit un grand sourire victorieux alors que Narcissa prit les deux autres paquets et les tendit à Carlisle et Esmée.

-« **Ce sont différents aliments dont je vous ai parlé précédemment.** »

-« **Ceux dont peuvent gouter les vampires ?** »

Elle hocha la tête. Le couple se regarda puis ouvrit leur paquet. C'était différents assortiments de petits pots avec différentes étiquettes : _ragout de baleine, pot-au-feu de centaure, raviolis et langue de vipère, …_

-« **Merci…** »

-« **Severus tu devrais leur montrer comment marche le défaiseur !** » S'exclama joyeusement Sirius alors que l'homme lui envoya un regard féroce pour avoir osé proposer cela. « **C'est une sorte d'appareil qui permet aux pots de récupérer leur taille d'origine sans user de sa baguette. Bon il faut la recharger de magie chaque semaine mais je peux ?** »

Terriblement intrigué, les vampires se posèrent autour de la table et des sorciers. Draco se vanta que le plat de poulet serait le meilleur que Jasper n'ait jamais gouté, que ses papilles gustatives exploseraient, et qu'il portera son sac pendant toute la semaine. Même Sirius, terriblement enthousiaste, rapprocha Severus qui sortit un appareil un peu bizarre.

* * *

Edward resta assis dans son coin, regardant sa famille s'ouvrir devant ces étrangers. Ça ne lui plaisait pas mais en même temps, il entendait leur pensée. Ils semblaient contents, à l'aise, comme si tout cela était normal. Chez les sorciers, il arrivait à entendre les pensées de Narcissa et de Sirius. Or si les pensées de la dame correspondaient avec ses manières très guindées, il était de même pour Sirius qui ressemblait à un chien foufou autant dans sa tête qu'en vrai.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur la seule autre personne qui comme lui n'avait pas bougé. Harry semblait détendu, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sorcier terrifiant de la fameuse nuit. Il semblait même fragile…

Il sursauta lorsqu'il le vit se lever. Il le vit froncer les sourcils, se cognant même contre la table basse en faisant la grimace. Habituellement, il se déplaçait avec grâce comme s'il n'avait pas les yeux fermés. Pourtant, il le vit à nouveau se cogner contre un meuble, usant habilement de ses réflexes pour rattraper le vase avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il le repositionna à sa place, mais le serra fort.

-« **Vraiment ?** » L'entendit-il marmonner dans le vide.

-« **Harry ?** » Appela Severus en fronçant des sourcils, se détournant de ses hôtes.

Sirius se retourna également, l'air déjà inquiet sur le visage.

Mais le sorcier ne paraissait pas l'écouter, ou même l'entendre, il pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il essayait de mieux entendre quelque chose.

-« **Tu me fais de la peine, tu sais…** » dit-il encore d'un ton peiné.

Les vampires et les sorciers se rapprochèrent du jeune homme, intrigués.

Après de longues secondes de silence, Harry soupira et dit avec une grande tristesse :

-« **J'ai l'impression que tu m'abandonnes.** »

Chacun se regardèrent pour tenter de comprendre si quelqu'un avait une explication. Contre toute attente, ce fut Edward qui s'approcha en vitesse en voyant le sorcier vaciller. En un instant, il fut derrière lui, le rattrapant alors qu'il faisait un malaise :

-« **Harry !** » Cria Sirius et Draco en même temps.

Le brun, encore dans les bras du vampire papillonna des yeux, il _papillonna_ des yeux. Alors que Edward ouvrit la bouche, étonné, il se figea, son cœur mort aurait bondi de sa cage s'il avait été encore vivant. Devant lui se trouvait les émeraudes les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais vu en cent ans d'existence. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ressentit une pointe de déception en voyant ce beau regard se détourner de lui dans un soupir. Il aurait voulu le retenir, le garder dans ses bras et lui dire de ne regarder que lui. Pourtant il le laissa le repousser doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche. Cela aurait vexé Edward, s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il entendait les pensées de Harry ! Enfin, il le croyait, à vrai dire il entendait des sifflements constants, comme si un serpent se parlait à lui tout seul.

-« **Wow** » commenta Emmett.

Harry avait ouvert les yeux, ces mêmes yeux qu'il avait caché depuis le premier jour où les vampires l'avaient rencontré. Des merveilles qui dévoilaient une immense lassitude… Il porta son regard sur toute la pièce, sur chaque personne, redécouvrant son environnement.

-« **Harry ? Tout va bien ?** »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses, mais finit par la refermer en baissant les yeux et haussant les épaules l'air de dire que ce n'était rien d'important.

-« **Il est plaisant de mettre enfin un visage sur vos noms.** » Finit-il par dire en regardant chaque vampire pendant de longues secondes. « **Tu es vraiment magnifique, Rosalie.** » Lui dit-il alors que cette dernière fut surprise et touchée. Il se tourna vers Emmett, avec une petite moue et dit encore : « **Je ne t'avais pas imaginé autrement, Emmett.** »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque ce soit, Sirius lui prit le visage en coupe, et étudia doucement ses yeux. Harry resta silencieux, attendant le verdique :

-« **Ils m'avaient manqué ces petites perles d'émeraudes, petit chiot.** »

-« **Cela fait plaisir de te revoir, Patmol.** » Dit-il encore en l'enlaçant.

-« **Tu es _si triste…_** » Murmura Jasper, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'on ne l'entende pas.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le vampire empathe. Mais ce dernier ne regardait que son ami sorcier, la mine peinée, il semblait être sur le point de pleurer en serrant le poing là où c'était trouvé son cœur dans une autre vie.

Des petites perles d'eau tombèrent de ses beaux yeux verts, Jasper n'attendit pas plus pour limite voler vers lui et l'enlacer comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

-« **Nous revenons !** » Dit simplement le vampire avant d'emporter le sorcier.

Sirius avait déjà sorti sa baguette, prêt à récupérer son chiot, mais Severus retient son bras en secouant la tête. Il lui murmura que ça allait aller, et incita les autres à revenir à la découverte de la nourriture vampirique.

* * *

Les fuyards ne partirent pas très loin, à vrai dire ils s'asseyaient sous le perron de l'entrée, à même le sol.

-« **Je suis désolé, Jasper.** » Dit doucement Harry en relevant ses genoux, et regardant le ciel gris. « **Je pense … Ne plus pouvoir être de bonne compagnie à partir de maintenant.** »

Le vampire ressentait, venant de lui, de la déception, de l'espoir, de la lassitude mais surtout une immense tristesse qui surpassait tout le reste. C'était comme si le calme qu'il avait toujours perçu chez Harry avait éclaté en mille morceaux, laissant place à la face cachée de l'iceberg.

-« **Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?** » Demanda-t-il en envoyant une vague de sentiments positifs, mais cela sembla inefficace car sa tristesse ne diminuait pas d'un pouce.

-« **Je crains que seul le temps le puisse…** »

-« **Tu veux en parler ?** »

-« **Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça, déjà que, juste être à mes côtés, ne doit pas être facile…** »

-« **Tout va bien.** » Mentit-il avec un sourire doux. « **Et jamais tu ne me dérangeras ! Tu m'as aidé malgré ton animosité, alors… je voudrais pouvoir te rendre la pareil.** » Dit-il en regardant le ciel lui aussi. « **Carlisle dit souvent que parler permet de réduire un peu sa peine…** »

Ils restèrent silencieux, Jasper pensa même qu'ils resteraient ainsi à regarder les nuages gris, mais Harry ouvrit la bouche :

-« **Je ne sais pas si Narcissa vous a parlé de la guerre… ?** »

Le vampire hocha la tête, n'osant pas parler de peur de couper le courage de son ami.

-« **Je n'étais plus vraiment le même après ça. J'étais constamment sur les nerfs, paranoïaque, à cran. Tout le monde me disait que c'était normal après un an en débandade, après le sang, après les morts. Ça avait le don de me mettre en rogne, personne ne me comprenait. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à remonter à la surface. J'étouffais, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le silence.** »

Jasper acquiesça, reconnaissant ce sentiment de ne pas être compris, de mourir à petit feu.

-« **Et puis, Hermione m'a offert un livre. Je n'ai jamais été un grand lecteur, et j'avais plutôt la tête ailleurs, mais j'ai quand même lu les premières pages pour lui faire plaisir, et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter.** »

Il leva un doigt, et un petit oiseau s'y posa en jetant des, semble-t-il, coups d'œil craintif vers le vampire. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, il le rapprocha de lui et lui caressa le haut de la tête.

-« **Ce livre expliquait une théorie un peu loufoque comme quoi il était possible de ressentir sa magie, et de retrouver la paix intérieure. Un peu désespéré, je dois avouer, j'ai essayé leur méthode. J'ai choisi de me priver de la vue pour pouvoir me reconcentrer sur moi. Les débuts ont été difficile, Draco ayant bien pris la peine de te compter toutes mes mésaventures.** »

Le blond à ses côtés sourit doucement, en se rappelant toutes les fois où Draco s'était moqué de son compagnon, sans aucune gêne, comme s'il savait que Harry ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça.

-« **Et puis, un matin, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais** _ **voir**_ **sans regarder. Je percevais des formes, sans réellement savoir au début, mais devinant au toucher. Et je l'ai entendu. »**

Jasper tourna la tête vers le sorcier, il ressentait un grand sentiment d'amour surpassant pendant quelques secondes la tristesse.

-« **C'était elle. Ma magie. Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse. Elle m'a offert ce que je recherchais le plus à ce moment-là, la paix. J'avais senti comme une vague de tranquillité m'absorber. Je me sentais enfin apaisé.** »

Il laissa l'oiseau s'envoler et se tourna vers Jasper en lui offrant un petit sourire peiné. Ils se comprenaient, ils comprenaient ce sentiment de liberté lorsque tous leurs tracas s'envolaient.

-« **En échange, j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'elle désirait. Allant là où elle voulait, faisant ce qu'elle demandait. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé à Fork. La suite tu la connais déjà, notre rencontre, notre amitié…** »

Ils profitèrent tranquillement du son du vent, et du bruissement des feuilles. Jusqu'à ce que Jasper pose la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

-« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** »

Harry soupira en regardant à nouveau le ciel.

-« **J'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait amené ici.** »

Jasper se demanda si le ici faisait référence à Fork ou à sa maison… Les sentiments de Harry étaient embrouillés, un mélange entre espoir et désespoir.

-« **J'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait.** »

-« **Et tu as refusé ?** »

Harry hocha la tête en le regardant dans les yeux. A nouveau, une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur Jasper, qui ne put retenir le coin de ses lèvres de pointer vers le bas.

-« **Elle est partie en claquant la porte !** » Dit-il dans un petit rire dérisoire dans une tentative de désamorcer ce malaise.

-« **Avec elle, les gosses et ses cadeaux.** » Compléta Jasper en faisant référence au calme qui ne l'habitait plus, et en secouant la tête faussement déçue.

Harry lui offrit son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Il était petit mais bien là.

-« **Ça finira par passer.** » Lui dit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire que cela n'était pas si important. « **Et puis, au moins, malgré qu'elle soit repartie se cacher, elle m'a aidé à me sentir mieux.** »

Jasper ne savait pas quelles émotions avait ressenti Harry après la guerre, mais cela devrait vraiment être horrible si cette tristesse qu'il percevait jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes était le moins pire. De lui-même, il n'avait jamais ressenti d'émotions aussi forte. Et pourtant il en avait connu des choses. Mais c'était comme si … Si, il avait refusé l'amour de Alice et qu'il aurait éprouvé une peine si immense qu'il n'aurait plus envie de vivre. Jasper se demanda si, peut-être, Harry avait rencontré son âme-sœur. Il ne savait pas trop si des sorciers rencontraient ce genre de personne.

-« **Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux attentes de ta magie ?** »

Le sorcier soupira à nouveau. Et Jasper pensa encore : _Cœur qui soupire, n'a pas ce qu'il désire_. Il se figea pendant quelques secondes. Et si … Et si, l'âme-sœur de Harry était ici à Fork ? Que c'était pour ça que sa magie l'avait guidée jusqu'ici ? Cela n'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas faire ce que sa magie voulait… Enfin, à supposer que cela était réellement sur cela que cela portait. Jasper tenta alors sa chance en demandant :

-« **Peut-être que la personne comprendra tes sentiments ?** »

Une vague de surprise fit écarquiller les yeux du vampire alors qu'il reprit :

-« **C'est ça, hein ? Ta magie a trouvé ta moitié ?** »

Harry cligna des yeux, et se tournant vers son ami, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-« **A quoi bon nier, hein ? »** Répondit-il simplement en faisant la grimace. **« On dirait Severus…** » Grommela-t-il en faisant la moue.

-« **Tu es plutôt beau garçon, tu n'auras surement pas de mal à séduire ta moitié ! Je vois pas grand-chose qui pourrait te retenir. A moins…** » _A moins que ce soit moi ?_ Jasper écarquilla à nouveau les yeux.

En voyant son air de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, Harry s'écria :

-« **Ce n'est pas toi, par Merlin, non !** » Il pouffa de rire, avant de s'arrêter avec un sourire triste : « **Fork n'est pas si petit !** »

-« **Alors … Pourquoi ?** » Demanda encore Jasper en ressentant une pointe de douleur venant de Harry.

Il se releva, en dépoussiérant ses jambes et répondit :

-« **Nous ne sommes pas prêt. Tout du moins, je ne le suis pas.** » Dit-il en regardant Jasper se relever également. « **Et si nous rentrions ? Sirius pourrait faire exploser cette porte en ne me voyant pas entrer, à moins bien sûr qu'il…** »

En ouvrant rapidement la porte, Harry et Jasper virent le regard coupable de Sirius qui se trouvait juste derrière celle-ci. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que tout le monde avait écouté leur conversation

Harry rougit férocement avant de leur jeter un regard noir. Sirius fit la moue mais s'indigna quand même :

-« **Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir en larme et t'attendre à ce que je reste sans rien faire !** » Harry allait surement répliquer quelque chose mais Sirius l'enlaça fort. « **Oh… Harry.** »

-« **Par Merlin, n'en parlons plus, veux-tu !** » Marmonna-t-il, rouge écrevisse.

-« **Mais…** »

-« **Vous avez pu gouter les plats ?** » Répliqua avec peu de discrétion Harry.

Chacun comprit son besoin de changer de sujet et les vampires sourient en entrainant Jasper pour gouter les apéritifs qu'ils avaient préparé.

* * *

Jasper entra dans la chambre d'Edward. Ce dernier était posé devant sa fenêtre, regardant la pluie tomber.

-« **Tu m'en veux ?** » Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils en ressentant les émotions de son frère. « **Tu te sens perdu… C'est par rapport à Harry ? Je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de bien.** »

-« **Il nous déteste.** » Se contenta de dire Edward.

-« **Pas vraiment … Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a vu un…** »

-« **Des gens se faire tuer par des vampires, oui je sais.** »

-« **C'était son camarade de dortoir.** » Dit doucement Jasper, alors que le roux le regarda surpris. « **Leur école de magie est un dortoir, et pendant sept ans, ils ont grandi avec les mêmes camarades de classe. C'est quand il l'a vu mourir, que Harry s'est réellement rendu compte que plus rien ne sera comme avant.** »

-« **Je ne savais pas…** »

-« **Harry n'en parle pas vraiment. Draco m'a dit qu'il avait toujours vécu en s'occupant seul de lui. Il n'a pas eu une enfance facile à ce qu'il parait, et après il y avait le mage noir.** »

-« **Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas…** »

-« **Ce n'est pas contre toi. Il… Harry est quelqu'un de bien, mais comme tout le monde il a besoin de temps pour aller de l'avant. Et il avance, petit à petit mais il avance.** »

-« **…** »

-« **Pourquoi ça te dérange autant, l'ignorance de Harry ?** »

-« **Je m'en fiche !** » S'indigna Edward, mais il soupira en voyant le regard sans équivoque de Jasper. « **Je… Ne sais pas.** »

-« **Peut-être que ce n'est pas de la colère que tu éprouves pour lui, mais de l'intérêt ?** »

Edward ne répondit rien, retournant à l'observation de sa fenêtre alors que Jasper sortit doucement de sa chambre.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il n'aimait pas Harry Potter. Il le trouvait dangereux, pour sa famille et lui. Il lui faisait _peur_. Pourtant, … Pourtant, à l'école, il n'en était rien. Il paraissait si normal, comme s'il n'était pas capable de faire des choses incroyables. Il semblait même fragile comme si un rien pouvait le briser.

Le vampire soupira. Il voulait pouvoir le détester, avoir une bonne raison pour lui en vouloir. Parce que, malgré lui, il se sentait attiré par le sorcier. C'était parfaitement ridicule, il avait une petite-amie qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Harry, il ne le connaissait pas. Bien sûr, sa famille le trouvait adorable, il entendait leurs pensées, et savait bien qu'ils avaient déjà oublié l'accident de septembre.

Et Jasper s'était rapproché de lui, tellement qu'il s'était confessé à lui. Certes, tout le monde avait entendu, mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'une maison remplie de vampire. Alors voilà, il s'était senti en confiance avec lui, pourtant lorsqu'il avait été dans ses bras, il l'avait repoussé. Il acceptait de passer tout son temps avec Jasper mais refuser de passer quelques secondes dans ses bras ?

… Edward se passa une main sur le visage, l'air désespéré, il ne savait vers où l'emmenait ses pensées, mais c'était vraiment pas bon !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward sursauta à la créature assez laide qui apparut devant lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que la petite créature s'exclama :

-« **Le maître souhaite voir monsieur Cullen. Kréature doit emmener monsieur Cullen de suite.** »

Une seconde plus tard, Edward se retrouva sur une véranda. Il tourna sur lui-même, et s'avançant devant lui, en se retournant, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant un château !

Il se tourna à nouveau et remarqua quelqu'un qui paraissait danser doucement dans la cour alors que des feuilles d'automne tombait tout autour de lui. C'était Harry … Et même si Edward le savait impossible, il sentit son cœur battre à cette vision. Il le regarda chanter doucement une chanson qu'il entendait dans ses écouteurs, les yeux fermés.

 _On s'envolera du même quai, les yeux dans les mêmes reflets pour cette vie et celle d'après. Tu seras mon unique projet. Je m'en irai poser tes portraits à tous les plafonds de tous les palais, sur tous les murs que je trouverai. Et juste en dessous, j'écrirai que seule la lumière pourrait... Et mes doigts pris sur tes poignets, Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai._

-« **Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Le vampire sursauta, et s'il avait pu rougir, nul doute qu'il aurait flambé.

-« **Je… Quoi ?** »

-« **Harry.** » Répondit simplement Sirius.

Edward s'agita, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-« **Que fais-tu ici ?** »

-« **Une créature m'a … téléporté ?** »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, et cria :

-« K **réature ?** »

-« **Le maître a appelé Kréature ? En quoi Kréature peut-il servir le maître ?** »

-« **Je t'avais demandé de me ramener monsieur Cullen.** »

Créature tourna son regard vers Edward alors Sirius comprit de suite :

-« **Ce n'est pas le bon Cullen, je voulais dire Carlisle Cullen.** »

-« **Kréature est vraiment désolé. Kréature va de suite se bruler les oreilles avec un fer.** »

-« **Que… Non, Kréature ! Tu feras ça une autre fois, là j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes Carlisle !** »

-« **Kréature vous le ramène de suite.** » En deux secondes, ledit Carlisle bafouilla un quoi en se rendant compte d'où il se trouvait.

-« **Sirius ?** » S'étonna Harry en venant vers eux.

-« **Oh Harry ! Est-ce que tu peux ramener Edward ? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Carlisle !** »

Le brun n'eut pas loisir de refuser puisque son parrain s'était déjà élancé dans la maison suivi par le patriarche des Cullen.

-« **Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?** »

-« **Je, la créature…** » Réussit à bégayer le vampire, aussi retourné que la première fois où il avait vu ces prunelles vertes se poser sur lui.

-« **Je vais te ramener. Mais pour ça, il faut sortir des protections.** » Dit-il doucement en se dirigeant vers le portail.

Le trajet se fit un silence.

-« **Je suis désolé, tu sais, pour ton ami…** »

Harry le regarda intensément avant de dire :

-« **C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas vous en vouloir pour une chose que vous n'avez même pas faite, mais…** »

-« **Mais ?** »

-« **Quand je vous vois, ça me rappelle à de mauvais souvenirs. Ça me rappelle que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Que je n'ai pas su les protéger.** »

Edward aurait tellement voulu le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-« **Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas pu tous les sauver mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai été trop faible…** »

-« **Je ne sais pas comment te faire voir les choses autrement.** » Commença Edward. « **Mais, peut-être pourrait-on se créer de nouveaux souvenirs ?** »

Harry le regarda le sourcil levé.

-« **Je veux dire, il-il est évident que tu ne pourras jamais vraiment oublier ce que tu as vécu. Mais on pourrait, hum, essayer de te faire vivre de nouvelles choses avec des vampires ?** »

Harry le regarda intensément et Edward s'en voulut d'être aussi heureux en voyant un doux sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

-« **Ce serait une belle idée…** »

Le vampire lui fit un grand sourire en lui tentant la main :

-« **Et si on commençait maintenant ?** »

* * *

FIIIN!

Non je déconne xDD

Alors? Vous aimez un petit peu plus Edward maintenant?

Bisou, Eter


	5. Accio

Merci PetitLutin22! J'ai fait la modif !

Hello! Rien à dire de plus xD

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Revelio Vampire

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Une nuit, les Cullen se font interrompre en pleine chasse par des sorciers. Or le conseil de Carlisle de les éviter le plus possible fut difficile à suivre lorsque les adolescents les retrouvent à leur lycée. Pour en rajouter, Jasper, pour une raison que personne ne comprenait, semblait être le seul à être accepté et accepté les sorciers. Si seulement les choses étaient restées ainsi...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: loves69, boitedeconserve, anilass44, Ben-Antoine, Jujudeframboise, ShadowMystic56, lestat1270, Oombeline, coe 52, Hkizabeth, AlbusPW, feawen84, Midnignt21, Melusine 500, Lysandera, sabrina. laplante27, potter241, heureducrime, yuseiko-chan, miana65

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: lesaccrosdelamerceri, Mama-Milie, elisa. inarilovejapan, Bloodynirvana, Kuramakiss2001, Angelyoru, boitedeconserve, Ben-Antoine, AnitaBlake93100, TeZuKa j, Lysa Sucre, jolinhar, adenoide, PetitLutin22, aurel8611,

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans compte:

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Hullo Ina! Hum, pour tout t'avouer, on va dire qu'on est très gentille avec Eddy dans ce chapitre, celui d'après (que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fini de rédiger, shame on me), on le sera beaucoup moins... J'ai hâte muwawawa! Severus et Sirius, forever! Ouais, enfin disons que oui j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour mes deux autres histoires, celle là beaucoup moins mdr. Il faudrait que je m'y mette! LOVE!

 **AnitaBlake93100:** Oh se sera pas dans ce chapitre normalement! Mais ça ne va pas tarder, et ça va péter oui!

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Hey! Oui, même si ce n'est pas centré sur Harry, on apprend à le connaitre via Jasper! Heureusement qu'il est là! Merci à toi!

 **adenoide:** Harry est comme ça, on l'aime ainsi! Edward apprendra à grandir grace à lui!

 **Mama-Milie:** Oh, bah mince alors! Qu'est-ce qui t'a rebuté dans les premiers chapitres? Contente de te compter parmi nous!

 **Bloodynirvana:** Haha, merci! Oui, l'intrigue avance doucement mais surement!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Accio**

Lorsqu'il retourna chez lui, Edward se mordit la lèvre en croisant le regard étonné de Jasper. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il s'élança vers lui et l'entraina loin de la maison sous le regard étonné de Rosalie.

-« **Eddy ?** » L'appela incertain Jasper.

-« **Il faut que tu m'aides !** » Lui répondit-il la tête tombée entre ses mains, désespéré. « **Je dois m'éloigner de Harry…** »

Son frère l'étudia doucement en silence :

-« **Tu ressens de l'attirance pour lui…** » Conclut le blond, puis vraiment il remercia tous les saints de ne pas rougir quand il reprit : « **Tu as** _ **envie**_ **de lui…** »

-« **Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?** »

-« **Tu…** » _Nous ne sommes pas prêts_ se rappela Jasper les yeux écarquillés alors que Edward suivait en live toutes les pièces du puzzle se remettre en place.

-« _**Mine**_ **.** » Grogna Edward dont les yeux luisaient de possessivité sauvage. Il cligna des yeux doucement, revenant à lui. « **Il est … mon âme-sœur ?** » Demanda presque pathétiquement le roux. « **Et il ne veut pas de moi.** » Reprit-il alors qu'il sentait une chape de plomb lui tomber dessus.

-« **Mais non, bien sûr que non.** »

-« **Mais il a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt !** » Cria presque Edward.

-« **_Pour le moment_. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de changer ça ! Et vu le sentiment de joie **_-et d'amour se retient de penser Jasper-_ **que j'ai perçu en te voyant arriver, tu as déjà commencé non ?** »

Le sourire béat de Edward valut toutes les réponses du monde.

-« **Qu'avez-vous fait ?** »

-« **On est allé au-dessus de l'arbre le plus haut pour observer Fork et ses environs. Il m'a souri tu sais… Je veux dire, il s'était toujours contenté de m'ignorer depuis le premier jour, alors…** » se justifia-t-il.

-« **Et Bella…** »

Edward grogna tristement : « **J'ai l'impression d'avoir sali mon âme-sœur pour avoir osé le confondre avec elle. Et s'il ne m'aimait plus à cause de ça ?** »

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant qui découvrait l'amour devant lui. Et d'une certaine manière c'était vrai, il découvrait le _véritable_ amour.

-« **Tu sais je pense que Harry comprendra parfaitement que tu aies pu avoir des amours en cent ans d'existence, lui aussi en a eu !** »

-« **Quoi ?** »

Jasper éclata tout simplement de rire. La jalousie de l'amour.

-« **C'est Draco, c'est ça !** » S'exclama férocement le roux, les éclairs pleins les yeux. « **Je savais qu'ils étaient trop proche !** »

-« **Calme toi, balourd ! Ils sont juste amis. Et puis, Draco m'a dit qu'il n'avait eu que des petites-amies.** »

Le sourire de Edward revient avant de se figer, mais Jasper reprit avant lui :

-« **Il ne te rejettera pas parce que tu es un homme, Eddy !** »

Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse de paniquer pour un rien. C'était nouveau pour lui. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Harry était son âme-sœur, c'était comme si l'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux. Comme si avait attendu toute sa vie pour ce moment. Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance, si ce n'est Harry et son sourire, Harry et ses beaux yeux, Harry le regardant et le souriant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Comment avait-il pu rater une telle chose ? Comment avait-il pu même penser s'éloigner de lui ?

Par tous les saints des cieux, il l'avait rejeté pendant des jours ! Et s'il lui en voulait pour ça ? Pour tous ses regards noirs ? Pour ses remarques ? Mais il lui avait souri pendant leur ballade… Est-ce qu'il l'avait pardonné ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient amis maintenant ? Même s'il voulait plus, tellement plus… Non, il devait avancer étape par étape ! Comment devrait-il se comporter demain ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire bonjour ? Parler dans les couloirs avec lui ? S'installer à ses côtés en classe ? Le regarder comme la merveille qu'il était ? Lui tenir la main ? L'entrainer dans des coins sombres ? L'embrasser à n'en plus pouvoir ? Le faire…

-« **Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans ton esprit pour savoir que tu ne peux pas faire la moitié de ce que tu as pensé, Eddy !** » L'interrompit son frère dans un éclat de rire. « **Tu devrais peut-être juste commencer à discuter un peu avec lui, tu verras, il est une personne incroyable !** »

-« **Bien sûr qu'il l'est !** » Répliqua Edward d'un ton possessif, avant de se racler la gorge, gêné face au sourire moqueur de son frère.

* * *

Edward n'était pas mal à l'aise, il était complètement angoissé. Sa famille l'avait lancé des regards interrogateurs mais il les avait ignorés, comptant sur Jasper pour tasser les choses. Son frère avait tenté de le convaincre d'en parler avec sa famille, mais il ne voulait pas, pas encore. Il voulait garder Harry pour lui. Il voulait-

-« **Harry n'est pas là ?** » Entendit-il Jasper demander à Draco.

-« **Si, mais il s'est fait accaparer par les élèves dès qu'ils ont remarqué** _ **ses magnifiques yeux verts**_ **.** »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Edward file à la recherche de son trésor perdu. Il le retrouva très vite entouré par pleins de misérables gardes mangés. Comment ces stupides humains osaient seul- Edward cligna des yeux rapidement, tentant de refreiner son instinct vampirique qui souhaitait juste les vider de leur sang. Il remercia intérieurement Jasper alors qu'il sentait une vague de paix le prendre.

-« **Harry ?** » Appela Edward. « **Je peux-** »

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Edward ?** »

-« **Ouais, tu ne penses pas qu'on te laisserait notre adorable Harry alors que tu le détestes !** »

-« **Je…** » Lui dit le vampire avec un air pitoyable.

-« **Ah, je vois Draco arriver !** » S'exclama doucement Harry, l'air de regardé derrière les filles.

D'ailleurs elles se regardèrent mal à l'aise avant de déguerpir prestement avec un:

-« **Bon, je crois qu'on va te laisser alors, Harry !** »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, le sorcier et le vampire se retrouvèrent seul. Ils se regardèrent complice sachant que juste la mention du prénom de Draco suffisait à faire fuir n'importe qui.

-« **Hum… ça va ?** » Tenta Edward, en gigotant sur place.

-« **Ouais et toi ?** »

-« **Ouais.** »

Ils se regardèrent mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Edward se sentait mortifier, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait lui parler mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Ça commençait mal. Oh, ce n'est pas vrai…

-« **Bon, je vais y aller ! Je dois aller me préparer pour EPS !** »

-« **J'espère que tu perdras pas encore cette fois-ci.** » Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Edward le regretta tout de suite. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi il disait des idioties pareilles ?

Harry le regarda le sourcil levé:

-« **Je m'y tacherais… Oui** »

Le vampire regarda son amour partir alors qu'il soupira.

-« **Et bah dit donc…** » Dit Jasper en posant une main sur son épaule, pris entre rire de ce rapprochement avorté et avoir pitié du roux de sa pitoyable tentative.

-« **M'en parle pas.** » Marmonna Edward, toute la peine du monde sur les épaules.

* * *

Des moments comme ça se répétèrent tellement pendant la semaine, que des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler à l'école. Certaines disaient que le roux voulait se faire pardonner, d'autres qu'il essayait de le convaincre de faire quelque chose d'honteux ou d'autres encore qu'il eût perdu un pari.

-« **Edward ? Je peux te parler ?** » Demanda Bella.

Le vampire grimaça mais hocha la tête, se mettant de côté pour ne pas être entendu.

-« **J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites…** »

-« **Ah…** »

-« **Est-ce que ça à voir avec les rumeurs ? Avec Harry ? …** »

-« **Je… Dois y aller !** » Exclama lâchement Edward en filant comme un voleur.

Jasper le retient par le bras en le voyant passer devant lui. Il avait entendu leur conversation et lui dit :

-« **Tu sais qu'il faudra le lui dire ?** »

Ouais il le savait mais ça ne l'encourageait pas pour autant. Et puis, il s'en fichait. Bon pas vraiment, parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus la blesser mais en cette fin d'après-midi il avait rendez-vous avec Harry. Bon pas exactement un rendez-vous mais Jasper avait parlementer de sorte de proposer l'aide de Edward en mathématique à Harry. Draco était vraiment mauvais professeur, et le vampire blond avait joué sur la corde du « _les vampires Cullen ne sont pas mauvais, je t'assure Harry, tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec eux_ ».

Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'ils étaient dans la chambre d'Harry, livres ouverts, papiers gribouillés et sourcils froncés.

-« **Tu as l'air fatigué…** » S'exclama doucement Edward qui avait réussi l'exploit de ni bafouiller, ni insulter -malgré lui- ni dit d'âneries plus grosses que lui.

-« **Oh non, ne t'en-** »

-« **Tu es chaud !** » S'alarma-t-il encore en posant une main sur son front.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il se retrouva dans son lit, sous la couverture et Edward le regardant comme s'il était à l'article de la mort.

Le sorcier pouffa de rire en se redressant sur son lit.

-« **Assied-toi là !** » Dit-il en s'écartant sur le bord de son lit, et tapotant la place à côté de lui.

-« **Puisque tu me le demandes.** » Sourit béatement Edward avant de se racler la gorge. Il ne voulait pas paraitre bête devant son âme-sœur.

Ils parlaient un peu de tout. Enfin non, Edward parla un peu de tout, incapable de s'arrêter. Il était à la fois mal à l'aise et euphorique. Et sa langue bougeait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, de peur de dire quelque chose de pire. En tournant la tête, il se rendit compte que Harry s'était endormi. Edward hésita une seconde avant de se coucher juste à côté de lui. Le lit était assez grand pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas, mais tout doucement il se rapprocha et rapprocha Harry sans le réveiller. Un immense sourire béat, et un peu idiot, apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'une main soutenant sa tête, il profita de l'autre pour la passer au-dessus de Harry sans oser le toucher. Et s'il n'était pas vampire, il aurait cru qu'il était en train de s'endormir. En fait, _il s'endormait belle et bien_.

Puis il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il était bien là, tranquille et puis BAM, il reçut un coup sur la tête. Agacé sans avoir mal, il se colla à son trésor, mi le protégeant mi s'éloignant des coups qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il grogna mais rien n'y faisait ! Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur ses deux merveilles accompagnées à la fois d'un visage -adorable- rouge écrevisse et d'un autre coup qui cette fois-ci lui arracha un AIEUUUH.

Les sifflements gênés et les menaces de morts qu'il entendait dans la tête de respectivement Harry et Sirius réussirent à lui remettre les idées en place. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « _Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez_ », Edward se retrouva le dos au mur, bafouillant un mélange d'excuse et de chinois.

Ce fut l'éclat de rire de Harry qui calma un peu le jeu. Ce dernier avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, alors qu'il se tenait l'estomac à demi écroulé sur le lit. Sirius baissa enfin sa baguette alors qu'un journal, flottant dans le vide, tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les pensées médusées de Sirius, fit comprendre au vampire qu'il n'avait pas entendu un tel rire de la part de son bien-aimé depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

* * *

-« **Tu t'es fait prendre à dormir dans le lit de Harry ?** » Pouffa de rire moqueusement Draco. « **Et par Sirius en plus ?** » Il éclata à nouveau de rire plus fort. « **Et tu es encore vivant pour en parler ? Par Merlin, le cabot se fait vieux, il se ramollit.** »

-« **Draco, cesse de faire l'idiot, tu as pris ta potion préventive ?** » Demanda Severus alors qu'il entendait Harry éternuer. « **Et toi avale ça.** »

Vu l'odeur, Edward n'était pas trop tenté d'avaler ce verre qui fumait un air de vengeance. Mais il s'y résigna face au regard sans réplique de Severus. Grand mal lui en prit, dès qu'il arriva chez lui, il eut la diarrhée mais alors une mémorable. Les médicaments de Carlisle n'y changèrent rien. Lorsqu'enfin ça s'arrêta, Edward la mine honteuse, prit place autour de sa famille.

-« **Peut-être voudrais-tu en parler ?** »

Les petits bruits qu'il entendait ne l'encouragèrent pas, mais alors pas du tout, surtout qu'il savait très bien que c'était des rires de la part de ses frères !

-« **Oh, allons, mon chéri, cela arrive à tout le monde d'avoir quelques petits soucis intestinaux.** » Le réconforta Esmée alors que les rires se firent plus forts.

-« **Jasper ! Emmett ! Alice ! Et oh, Rosalie, toi aussi** **?** » Réprimanda la mère, qui malgré elle, commença à avoir les lèvres qui pointaient vers le haut avant qu'un petit pouffement de rire lui échappa : « **Oh, je suis désolée, mon chéri. Mais si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé ?** »

-« **Sem'anétiquirenlade.** »

-« **Comment ?** »

Edward soupira alors qu'il reprit, la tête basse :

-« **Severus m'a donné une potion qui m'a rendu malade…** »

-« **Et pourquoi Severus t'a donné une potion qui t'a rendu malade ?** » Demanda Carlisle le sourcil levé face à l'air coupable d'Edward.

-« **Parce que Sirius lui a dit qu'il m'avait retrouvé dans le lit de Harry. »**

Les yeux de Carlisle et de Esmée s'écarquillèrent alors que cette dernière reprit :

-« **Et pourquoi Sirius t'a retrouvé dans le lit de Harry ?** »

-« **Parce que je me suis endormi dans ses bras…** »

-« **Et pourquoi tu t'es-** »

-« **Oh, enfin Eddy ! Tu peux tout leur dire !** » S'exclama Jasper en roulant des yeux.

-« **Jasper !** » Réprimanda Esmée avec un ton grognant. Puis elle retourna vers le roux qui aurait, sans nul doute, été rouge écrevisse dans une autre vie.« **Nous ne te forcerons à rien, mon chéri.** »

-« **Harry est mon âme-sœur.** »

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, Esmée, enjouée, s'exclama :

-« **Mais quelle belle surprise !** »

-« **Attends, tu t'es endormi dans son lit ?** » Rajouta mi curieux, ni moqueur Emmett en levant rapidement les sourcils l'air de dire « _Good Boy !_ »

-« **Ouais, Severus m'a dit que c'était normal, la magie avait tendance à arranger les choses dans le sens du poil des sorciers, surtout celle d'Harry !** » Expliqua-t-il en laissant un regard noir à son frère qui se moquait de lui.

-« **C'est trop cool ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?** » S'exclama encore Emmett avec un sourire enjoué.

-« **Du bien ! Et un peu bizarre, ça fait tellement longtemps !** »

-« **Et Bella ? Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ?** »

Le timing fut parfait puisque la sonnette de la porte sonna à ce moment, une fois, deux fois, trois fois ! Carlisle se leva pour ouvrir la porte, Bella y entra comme une furie, des traces de larmes sur les joues.

-« **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Edward ?** » Cria la jeune femme en montrant son téléphone.

-« **Je…** »

-« **Tu quoi ? Tu es désolée de m'avoir ignoré pendant toute la semaine ? Désolé de mettre fin à une histoire de plus d'un an ? Ou encore désolé de me quitter avec un stupide sms ?** »

-« **J'aime quelqu'un d'autre…** »

Bella donna l'impression de s'être pris une gifle phénoménale. Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux.

-« **Je… Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?** »

-« **Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus…** »

-« **Me dire de plus ? Mais tu ne m'as rien dit du tout ! Tu t'es contenté de lâchement me quitter par… Par sms ! »** Cria-t-elle. **« Après tous ce qu'on a vécu, comment tu as pu me faire ça ?** »

Elle le regarda avec quand même une pointe d'espoir, espoir qu'Edward regrette ses paroles, qu'il la retienne alors qu'elle s'enfuyait.

-« **Par sms ? Vraiment Edward ?** » S'indigna Esmée, s'étant levée pour rattraper la jeune femme, mais Alice la retient et la dissuadant d'agir.

Le roux se contenta de grimacer. Mais peu importe les regards courroucés, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable. Bien sûr, il avait aimé Bella, il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il n'arrivait pas à retenir sa rancœur envers elle, elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir sali son âme-sœur. S'il n'avait pas répondu à ses regards, il n'aurait pas… Il se sentait paniqué, et si Harry pensait qu'il pourrait le quitter comme il avait quitté Bella ? S'il…

-« **Calme toi, Eddy. Angoisser de la sorte ne t'aidera pas à conquérir Harry…** » Le stoppa Jasper en influençant ses émotions.

-« **Oh, je suis désolée Edward, je ne voulais te mettre dans le mal avec ton âme-sœur, mais vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, nous avons tous vécu des choses avec elle… Que tu la quittes de cette manière, ce n'est vraiment pas convenable !** »

-« **Mais Harry ? S'il ne m'aimait plus à cause d'elle. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi !** »

-« **Oh Eddy…** » S'exclama-t-elle en venant enlacer son fils dans ses bras.

-« **Le lien d'âme-sœur est différent pour chacun, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ce sont deux personnes faits pour être ensemble, se comprendre, s'aimer. En voudrais-tu à Harry de découvrir qu'il avait eu une petite-amie ?** » Lui demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce.

-« **Non !** » S'indigna le vampire roux d'une telle chose.

-« **Alors, pourquoi Harry le serait ?** »

Edward se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Soudainement, il entendit son téléphone sonner, il le prit, maussade, avant qu'un immense sourire ne fasse place sur ses lèvres.

-« **Allo, Harry ?** »

 _-«_ _ **Salut, tu vas bien ?**_ _»_

-« **Euh… Ouais, ouais…** »

 _-«_ _ **Ta voix est faible, oh par Merlin, Severus ne peut donc pas garder ses potions sur ses étagères !**_ _»_

-« _Tu vois qui est encore en vie…_ » entendit-il Draco dire avec son ouïe vampirique.

-« _Et s'il avait fait une mauvaise réaction, hein ?!_ »

-« _Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le voir sur place alors ?_ »

-« _Je…_ »

-« **Je serais vraiment heureux que tu viennes !** » Rajouta Edward les yeux brillants presque tellement il était content.

 _-«_ _ **Tu es sûr…? Je veux dire c'est de ma faute si Severus n'a pas pu retenir sa louche !**_ _»_

-« **Non, non, c'est moi ! Je ne pensais pas m'endormir et …** » Il se racla la gorge d'un air gêné.

-« _Allons-y alors ! Avant le retour de Sirius !_ »

-« _Tu viens ?_ »

-« _Bien sûr, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre dans ce trou perdu ?_ »

 _-«_ _ **Edward ? Est-ce que Draco et moi, on pourrait…**_ _»_

-« **Oui !** » Dit-il avec un grand enthousiasme, puis il se racla encore la gorge et parla avec un peu plus de retenu : « **Oui, bien sûr, avec grand plaisir.** »

 _-«_ _ **On sera là dans 10 mins.**_ _»_

-« **A tout à l'heure.** » Dit-il en raccrochant, regardant quelques secondes de plus son cher téléphone qui lui avait permis d'entendre la douce voix de son bien-aimé.

-« **On dirait un adolescent épris de sa douce.** » Se moqua Rosalie.

Edward lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne put retenir l'immense sourire heureux sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. En premier, un immense loup débarqua comme un fou de la forêt fonçant vers la porte d'entrée, deux sorciers transplanèrent à deux pas de lui, puis moins d'un demi second plus tard, deux jets de lumière sortirent de leur baguette en direction de l'animal. Et enfin Edward arrivant de nulle part devant les sorciers les protégeant de son corps, avant de prendre Harry et le plaquer sur son torse en reconnaissant l'intrus.

Les autres vampires arrivèrent en catastrophe alors que des grognements se faisaient attendre et un :

-« **Il a une peau de géant celui-là ou quoi ?** » S'exclama indigné Draco lançant des regards noirs à la créature qui ne sembla subir aucun impact face aux sorts reçus.

Pourtant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se figèrent.

-« **Salut ?** » Commença doucement Draco comme on parle à un animal sauvage et terrifié.

Le loup se transforma sous les yeux étonnés du blond, pour devenir un jeune homme d'un 1,90m avec un corps tonifié et musclé. Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-« **Hey…** » Répondit l'homme-loup avec un air timide en avançant d'un pas avant de se figer et de tomber à la renverse.

-« **Potter !** » S'outra Draco en levant sa baguette et réveillant le garçon.

-« **Désolé.** » S'exclama le brun dans un rire gêné. « **Je voulais juste voir s'il résistait aussi aux sorts sous cette forme…** »

-« **Vous êtes les sorciers qui se sont installés dans la forêt**? » Demanda Jacob en se relevant rapidement, nul doute si sa peau bronzée pouvait rougir il ressemblerait à une tomate.

-« **Je m'appelle Harry.** » Répondit-il en acquiesçant.

Draco s'était approché de l'homme-loup et tata ses biceps, son regard descendant sur le torse bien fait. On pouvait voir ses narines s'agiter et un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

-« **Draco Malfoy…** » Dit-il avec un sourire charmant, puis il posa une main sur son cœur et rajouta : « **Que notre rencontre soit** _ **sensuellement**_ **fructueuse…** »

-« **Jacob, moi c'est Jacob.** » Ronronna-t-il presque.

-« **Que fais-tu ici ?** » Demanda Edward le regard noir alors qu'il avait encore Harry dans ses bras.

-« **Et si nous rentrions ?** » Proposa Esmée. « **Je vais préparer du thé.** »

* * *

-« **Tout doux, la sangsue, baisse moi ce regard noir.** » Clama Draco qui s'était assis terriblement proche de Jacob.

-« **Il en a tous les droits, il était venu les attaquer**. » Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Edward ressentit une vague d'amour en voyant son âme-sœur le défendre.

-« **Il est inoffensif !** »

-« **Prend moi pour un Pouffsoufle ! Je n'ai jamais vu un humain aussi massif !** »

-« **Jaloux ?** » Se moqua Draco.

Harry roula des yeux alors qu'Edward ne put retenir son bras de rapprocher Harry de lui, comme pour le protéger ou... Défendre son territoire. Il vit le regard vert de son aimé tourner vers lui, il se racla doucement la gorge en évitant son regard, gardant tout de même son bras sur lui.

-« **Tu ne devrais pas vérifier s'il va bien d'ailleurs ?** » Reprit Draco, un sourire aux lèvres l'air de dire « _J'ai tout compris._ »

-« **Je croyais que tu étais venu avec moi pour le faire ?** »

-« **Mes mains sont prises.** »

Harry se mit à rougir alors qu'il se tourna vers le vampire, se retrouvant beaucoup plus proche de lui. Si Edward avait pu ronronner, lui aussi, nul doute qu'il serait en train de le faire. Il était si proche, il pouvait se pencher et l'embrasser. Il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux, gouter sa peau, lui murmurer des mots doux.

-« **Je… Je peux ?** » Demanda Harry en levant les mains.

Edward acquiesça, il ne savait pas à quoi, mais de toute manière il ne pourrait rien refuser à sa merveille. Et il ne le regratta pas en sentant deux mains douces et chaudes sur son cou, il soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux. Il eut l'impression que ce moment dura des heures.

-« **Tu vérifies ses ganglions ?** » Demanda Carlisle d'un air concerné.

-« **Oui, habituellement lorsqu'une potion à des effets indésirables, on peut ressentir comme une petite bosse. C'est assez difficile à détecter car il faut réussir à maintenir une petite partie de sa magie sur les mains. S'il y en a trop, les résultats seront faussés, et s'il n'y en a pas assez, on ne détectera rien.** »

Edward souriait doucement, appréciant les caresses légères de ses pouces sous son menton, il perçut les pensées de Jasper, et comprit que c'était un geste inconscient de Harry. Mais Edward avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, priant pour que le brun ne s'arrête jamais d'agir ainsi, comme si son corps savait déjà le lien qui les unissait.

-« **Fascinant !** **Alors ?** » Demanda encore Carlisle les yeux brillant d'intérêt.

-« **J'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien quelque chose mais c'est très léger.** »

-« **Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait être suffisant.** » Déclara Draco avec un ton rempli de sous-entendu.

-« **Les vampires ne dorment pas…** » Commença doucement Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Sauf avec un sorcier.** »

Là encore, Edward put remarquer que Harry semblait dubitatif, mais ce dernier reprit:

-« **Tu te portes volontaire ?** »

-« **J'ai déjà quelqu'un de prévu.** »

-« **Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à … Dormir avec moi.** » Intervient Edward la voix peiné.

-« **Ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai bien peur que si Sirius apprend qu'on a à nouveau, hum, dormi ensemble, il ne vienne te déchiqueter… Littéralement.** »

-« **Tu n'auras qu'à le protéger, Potter !** » Insista Draco avec un rictus moqueur.

Harry le regarda en rougissant, puis il sembla penser à quelque chose avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse. Edward sentit son cœur mort se serrer, dieu qu'il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir comprendre les sifflements qu'il entendait dans la tête de Harry. Il croisa le regard triste de Jasper, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état du vampire dont l'inquiétude grimpait déjà en flèche.

-« **J'ai apporté de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre la tombé de la nuit et donc de rentrer avant que Severus, Sirius et mère ne rentrent d'Angleterre**. » Rajouta le sorcier blond avec une voix plus douce, comme ayant saisi ce qui tracassait le brun.

-« **Rien de grave j'espère ?** » S'enquit Carlisle, qui en voyant l'air hésitant du sorcier, se douta bien que si, il devait avoir des problèmes.

-« **Pas de quoi sortir les armes.** » Se contenta de dire Draco avant de chuchoter à Jacob « **Je t'expliquerais plus tard.** »

* * *

Edward avait passé l'après-midi la plus belle de toute sa vie immortelle. Il avait l'impression d'exister à part entière lorsqu'il était au côté de Harry. Comme si c'était sa place innée. Il avait même pu écouter les pensées anglaises de son bien-aimé qui lui avait expliqué qu'il avait pris l'habitude de penser exclusivement en Fourchelangue après la guerre. Il apprit qu'il avait un serpent, qui s'appelait Bob et qui se promenait toujours dans leur jardin. Et d'autres petites choses insignifiantes pour certains, mais des trésors pour le vampire qu'il était.

Lorsqu'Harry prit sa potion, il s'endormit très rapidement, le roux le détailla quelques minutes avant de lui aussi sombrer dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

En bas, le reste des Cullen discutait de la possible menace de Bella.

-« **C'est une fille bien, je suis sûre qu'elle ne révèlerait pas notre secret pour une quelconque vengeance amoureuse.** »

-« **Tu es bien trop gentille, Esmée. Malheureusement tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !** » S'exclama Rosalie en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière.

-« **Ta magie ne pourrait pas aider, Draco ?** » S'enquit Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

-« **Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a bien un sort pour effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un, mais dans ce cas, il y a vraiment beaucoup de gens concerné et surtout depuis une trop longue période. Effacer un an de relation risque de causer plus de problème que de solutions…** » Réfléchit le sorcier. « **A part peut-être si elle quittait la ville, et qu'elle n'ait plus jamais contact avec toutes les personnes de Fork, son père compris. Et il faudrait aussi que sa mère ne soit pas au courant de sa relation avec Cullen ou du moins de la profondeur de celle-ci…** »

-« **Trop d'inconnu pour que cela puisse marcher.** »

-« **Après peut-être qu'il existe une potion, il faudrait demander à Severus, c'est un maître de potion.** »

-« **Nous sommes désolée de vous causer autant de déconvenues !** »

-« **Vous savez, lorsqu'on fréquente Harry Potter, il faut s'attendre à tout ! J'y suis habitué maintenant.** »

-« **Pour ce qui est de l'Angleterre ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien plus …** » Commença Carlisle, puis en voyant Draco se tendre, il reprit : « **Enfin je ne veux pas vous forcer à en parler mais peut-être qu'on peut aider…** »

-« **Je n'aime pas en parler, c'est vrai…** » Commença-t-il, appréciant les bras réconfortants de Jacob. « **Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais Harry a joué un rôle très important dans la guerre…** » Il continua en voyant le hochement de tête des vampires. « **Beaucoup plus important que quiconque. Quand il a décidé de partir, cela a fait beaucoup de vagues. Le Ministère voulait le présenter comme un trophée, les sorciers le considéraient comme un être supérieur, voulant toujours le rencontrer, lui parler, le toucher, ils ont pénétré dans son ancienne maison moldu, volait des choses soi-disant lui appartenant, etc.** »

Il soupira et reprit :

-« **Ses amis sont restés là-bas, pour pouvoir calmer les choses, pour permettre à Harry de souffler. Mais ça ne semble jamais vouloir se tasser. Severus, et Sirius sont allés pour voir l'état des choses. Et ma mère pour pouvoir régler des affaires familiales. Harry pense qu'ils y sont juste allés rassurer ses amis. S'il devait apprendre la galère là-bas, il s'empresserait d'y retourner. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être persuadé que c'est une très mauvaise chose. Là-bas, Harry avait des humeurs massacrantes, sa magie était instable, il se refermait sur lui-même ! Maintenant il va mieux, Edward l'aide à aller mieux !** »

-« **Alors, tu sais qu'il...** »

-« **Est l'âme-sœur de Harry ? Oui, depuis le premier jour !** »

-« **Ah ?** »

-« **Bon peut-être pas, mais j'avais bien perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand on vous a détecté dans la forêt ce soir-là, sa magie était écrasante mais c'est comme si elle se retenait. Et puis la manière dont Harry ignorait Edward, même si sa mauvaise expérience avec les vampires a joué un rôle important, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir quelque chose de suspect. Non, et puis surtout _aucune magie n'endort un vampire à son contact_ !** »

-« **Edward nous a dit que Severus lui avait expliqué que c'était normal.** »

-« **Normal pour deux âme-sœurs…** »

-« **Alors Severus aussi est au courant.** »

-« **Oui, on a préféré s'abstenir d'en parler à Harry car il aurait pu mal le prendre. Je pense qu'il a également compris le lien d'âme-soeur qu'il a avec Edward mais sa vie a été manipulé depuis toujours alors c'est vraiment une relation à prendre avec des pincettes! Un seul faux pas et ça risque de mal finir!** »

-« **Est-ce qu'on doit faire quelque chose pour eux ? Les pousser ou autre ?** »

-« **Non, je pense que ça avance doucement, mais ça avance tout de même. Harry a besoin d'être aimé pour qui il est. Pas pour un Potter, un Survivant, un guerrier, un autre, juste Harry…** »

* * *

Bon... Il serait peut-être temps que j'écrive la suite de cette histoire...

Bisous

Eter


	6. Expecto Patronum

Hullo! Alors, je ne pensais pas que ce serait le dernier chapitre de revelio vampire! Comme quoi! Mais oui, voici l'épilogue qui se termine sur une fin ouverte vers la partie deux qui serait du point de vue des sorciers (Revelio Sorcier) qui n'a pas encore été écrite. Mais je pense que plusieurs références/indices dans les chapitres précédents pourront vous aiguiller sur le thème de l'histoire.

Pour mes deux autres histoires, sowwy, Mon nouveau fiancé n'a pas du tout été avancé, manque d'inspiration! Pour Neutram Personae, j'ai écrit quelques morceaux de chapitres, mais même si je suis à fond sur Supernatural en ce moment, je ne pense qu'à des histoires sur Harry/Dean, du coup c'est assez délicat!

Profitez toujours de cela, et croisons les doigts pour que le reste arrive vite!

Ce qui est prévu pour REVELIO SORCIER:

\- La présence des sorciers à Forks

\- La relation Draco/Jacob

\- Le développement plus profond entre Harry/Edward

\- L'Angleterre bien sûr (avec les autres personnages qu'on n'a pas encore vu)

\- Je ne vous en dis pas plus!

Bisous

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Revelio Vampire

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Une nuit, les Cullen se font interrompre en pleine chasse par des sorciers. Or le conseil de Carlisle de les éviter le plus possible fut difficile à suivre lorsque les adolescents les retrouvent à leur lycée. Pour en rajouter, Jasper, pour une raison que personne ne comprenait, semblait être le seul à être accepté et accepté les sorciers. Si seulement les choses étaient restées ainsi...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

 **Un grand et gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews! God, je suis désolé de ne pas y répondre pour ce chapitre, mais ça fait tellement longtemps et il y en a tellement... Je vous fais pleins pleins de bisous! Pareil pour ceux qui ont mis l'histoire dans leur favori ou/et qui la suive! j'espère que ça plait toujours!**

* * *

 **Epilogue : Expecto Patronum**

Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Edward, Harry et Bella semblaient l'éviter. Autant dire que si la deuxième personne ne le dérangeait pas, la première en était tout autrement. Le vampire avait cru qu'il y avait eu un avancement entre le sorcier et lui. Est-ce qu'il avait précipité les choses ? Fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Dit quelque chose de mal ?

Non, Edward ne comprenait pas, il avait subi cette situation pendant toute la semaine et aujourd'hui, vendredi, il comptait bien mettre les choses à plat. Il arriva à l'école la motivation au maximum mais c'est tout juste avant l'heure du déjeuner qu'il arriva, enfin, à attraper son poisson.

-« **Harry !** »

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que le sorcier grimaçait, mais il s'arrêta tout de même en se retournant vers lui. Et vraiment, il crut sentir son cœur mort se briser en voyant l'air si peiné de son âme-sœur.

-« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » Demanda-t-il sans réussir à se retenir.

-« **Tu me demandes si** _ **quelque chose ne va pas**_ **? Vraiment Edward ?** »

-« **Je…** » Voulut commencer le vampire clairement perdu face à la rancœur qui semblait lui être destinée. « **J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?** »

Harry eut l'air soudainement triste et las alors qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-« **Tu n'as vraiment aucune conscience de ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? Bordel, quel âge as-tu Edward ?** » S'exclama le sorcier en se retournant pour partir.

Mais le roux le retient en disant presque désespéramment :

-« **Explique moi, je t'en prie !** »

-« **Je ne sais pas, ta relation avec Bella peut-être ? Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru être un jour la cause d'une tromperie dans un couple. Merde, ça t'amuse d'utiliser les gens comme ça ? As-tu pensé à ce que ressentait Bella ? Mince, as-tu pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir de savoir que j'ai été la cause de tout ça ?** »

 _NON ! Non, non, non !_

-« **Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'il te plait, crois moi Harry.** »

Mais Harry le regarda juste tristement résigner.

-« **Je crois qu'on devrait juste s'ignorer à l'avenir. Faisons comme si nous nous ne connaissions pas, veux-tu ?** »

-« **Harry…** »

Mais dans un pop sonore, il avait disparu. Tout comme le monde d'Edward s'écroula autour de lui. Un sanglot lui échappa, alors qu'il s'avança vers le réfectoire dans un espoir désespéré d'y trouver Harry et de lui expliquer. De lui expliquer qu'il était le seul qui comptait pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, qu'il-

Il vit passer Bella dans le réfectoire, et alla férocement vers elle, Jasper et Draco semblèrent anticiper son geste en un quart de secondes car ils le retiennent au dernier moment.

-« **Pourquoi ?** » Cria Edward d'une voix cassée, en tentant de se dégager. Il sembla comprendre qu'il n'y arriverait pas et leva son regard vers Bella. Il redemanda en pleine détresse : « _**Pourquoi**_ **?** »

-« **Edward ?** » Demanda incertaine la jeune femme, elle était encore en colère et déchirée mais elle l'aimait encore suffisamment pour être touchée par la détresse de son ex petit ami.

Le silence était pesant dans le réfectoire, les élèves s'étaient arrêtés dans leur action pour savoir ce qu'il se passait de croustillant. Pour eux aussi, la réaction de Edward était inattendue. Il avait toujours été très calme, parlant peu, regardant par la fenêtre la plupart du temps. Puis il s'était un peu décoincé avec Bella. Mais la semaine précédente, ils avaient connu un Edward qui leur plaisaient, car il ne paraissait plus être ce bloc de pierre cool mais inaccessible. Non, de toutes ses tentatives d'approches ratées avec le nouveau, il semblait être plus comme eux tous, avec les joies et les galères de lycéens. Alors, d'une certaine manière ils étaient touchés par la détresse du Cullen.

Si Edward était trop perdu pour saisir les pensées environnantes, Jasper lui se sentait reconnaissant envers les émotions qu'il percevait. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose venant des élèves à leur encontre. Ils avaient toujours été mis à l'écart, écart qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes amorcé. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se rapprocher des élèves de peur que leur secret ne soit révélé. Alice et Emmett semblait être les deux seuls, qui arrivaient relativement à s'entendre avec les élèves. Ils n'étaient pas amis, plutôt camarade de classe mais pour eux autres, une barrière infranchissable avait été mis en place chacun chez soi et les cochons seront bien gardés comme on dit. C'était la bonne chose à faire, il n'en restait pas moins, que ça faisait mal quelque fois. Alors oui, Jasper était reconnaissant de ce sentiment d'empathie de la part des lycéens envers son frère…

* * *

Eddy était sur son piano, un son triste se diffusant dans la maison. Esmée et Carlisle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, étaient attristés.

-« **A ce que j'ai compris, Bella est allée parler à Harry… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit mais après ça, Harry a reproché à Eddy de l'utiliser pour rompre avec elle et bon… Edward pleure son âme-sœur…** » Expliqua doucement Alice, peinée de ne pas avoir pu prévoir cela.

-« **Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire**? » S'exclama Esmée se retenant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher.

-« **Penses-tu pouvoir parler à Harry ?** » Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers Jasper.

-« **Draco m'a dit qu'il était préférable de laisser couler pour le moment. Harry est désorienté par sa magie, il vaudrait mieux tenter une approche quand Severus sera revenu car il a toujours su lui faire comprendre certaines choses.** »

-« **Lui dira-t-il que Edward est son âme-sœur ?** »

-« **Harry en a déjà conscience je pense, c'est pour ça qu'il était si triste de savoir que Bella et Edward étaient encore ensemble, quand ils se sont rapprochés…** » Expliqua doucement Jasper, en soupirant de manière très humaine.

-« **J'espère que la situation va s'améliorer.** »

* * *

Severus regardait de haut le vampire roux qui avait baissé les yeux au sol. Ce dernier n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui faire face, et il devait l'avouer, il lui faisait un peu peur. L'homme dégageait quelque chose de sombre, d'autoritaire et de vengeur.

-« **Comprends tu ce que tu as fait de mal ?** »

-« **…** »

-« **Dès que tu as su, tu aurais dû couper les ponts avec elle. Sais-tu ce que ferait un compagnon dans une situation similaire si votre relation avait été conclue ?** »

-« **…** »

-« _**Il l'aurait tué**_ **. Puis,** **tu** **te serais sûrement donner la mort par culpabilité, et** **lui** **se serait certainement suicidé pour te suivre dans l'au-delà !** »

-« **Non !** » Murmura Edward d'une voix déchirée.

-« **Comprends-tu ce que tu as fait de mal, Edward Cullen ?** » Demanda, totalement intransigeant, insensible à la détresse devant lui.

-« **Comment puis-je réparer cela ? Je ne voulais… Je…** »

-« **Il est temps de prendre tes responsabilités. Il m'a été rapporté la façon lâche avec laquelle tu as rompu avec elle. Tu devrais commencer par-là !** »

-« **Mais Harry…** »

-« **Harry ne pourrait certainement pas supporter votre lien à l'heure actuelle**. »

-« **Je suis tellement désolé…** »

-« **Nous le sommes tous.** **Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher tant que n'aura pas grandi un peu ! Harry est beaucoup plus mature que des jeunes de son âge. Plus mature qu'un vampire de plus de cent ans !** »

* * *

-« **Je suis désolée, Edward.** » S'exclama Bella en regardant tristement son ex petit-ami devant elle.

Elle aurait presque préféré qu'il soit en colère contre elle, plutôt que l'expression de désespoir qu'elle voyait.

-« **C'est moi qui suis désolé.** » Dit-il la tête toujours basse.

Nul doute que s'il pouvait pleurer, il n'en tarirait pas maintenant.

-« **Je ne savais pas… Je- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi important pour toi.** » Lui dit-elle encore en posant une main hésitante sur l'épaule du vampire. « **Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée.** » Dit-elle encore en pleurant.

Edward ne mordit la lèvre et tournant la tête vers l'opposé.

-« **Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai été minable avec toi, avec lui. Je vous ai fait souffrir tous les deux. Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive.** »

-« **Non !** » S'indigna faiblement Bella. « **Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu es doux et attentionné. Un peu taciturne mais adorable lorsque tu essayais de me remonter le moral. Harry est chanceux d'avoir un compagnon comme toi !** »

-« **C'est moi qui suis chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui. Et j'ai tout gâché maintenant.** »

-« **Tout est réparable ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut rattraper les choses ! Je lui dirais que c'était de ma faute ! Que je n'ai pas voulu te lâcher même si j'avais vu que tu l'aimais tant.** » Dit-elle rapidement, mais face au refus du roux, elle rajouta : « **Oh, Edward, je t'en prie, je m'en veux tellement, laisse-moi t'aider.** »

-« **Merci Bella. Mais je sais que c'est quelque chose entre lui et moi.** »

Il la salua une dernière fois et partit vers la forêt. Il savait que Bella irait certainement voir Harry pour lui parler malgré son refus, il ignora la pointe vicieuse de jalousie de savoir son compagnon avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui et alla s'isoler au fond d'une grotte.

* * *

Edward s'était posé sur un rocher au bord d'une cascade. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit de l'eau en soupirant. Les paroles de Severus Rogue lui revenait en tête, _trop immature pour pouvoir être au côté de Harry_. Il savait que son compagnon avait vécu une enfance difficile, les pensées de Sirius et de Narcissa étaient suffisantes pour qu'il arrive à peu près à déterminer ce qu'il avait dû endurer.

Il leva la tête au ciel et se demanda ce qu'il avait pu vivre de tragique. La maladie. Il avait vu son père puis sa mère être arrachés de lui, à cause de la grippe espagnole. Ses souvenirs restaient vagues, mais la peine, qu'il avait ressentie, pesait encore sur son cœur. Est-ce cela qu'avait ressenti Harry lorsqu'il avait perdu sa famille, ses amis ?

Ce n'était certainement pas comparable, il avait connu Carlisle, certes sa condition lui avait été difficile au début, mais cela lui avait permis de trouver une nouvelle famille. Et puis… Et puis il avait encore agi avec immaturité dans sa stupide phase de rébellion, où il s'en était pris aux êtres mauvais. Ce faisant juge et bourreau. Quand il était retourné auprès de Carlisle et Esmée, il avait été accueilli comme un fils et pourtant il agissait encore comme un adolescent.

Qu'avait-il bien pu apporter à sa famille, à part des ennuis ? Il était toujours maussade, déprimé, sombre. Toute sa famille était plein de vie, dieu, même Jasper souriait quand il était avec Alice. Lui, n'était bon qu'à plomber l'ambiance.

Il soupira à nouveau, encore plus déprimé. Il ne méritait pas Harry. Il était si lumineux, et lui était si obscure. Il était un monstre sans âme, et s'il le blessait ? S'il perdait le contrôle et le blessait ? Il devrait l'évi-

-« **Bordel !** » Grogna une voix qui fit sursauter le vampire, acte terriblement rare. « **Bien sûr, il a dû choisir un endroit plein de ronces ! Pourquoi pas un bel hôtel pour aller déprimer, hein ? Non, de la boue et encore de la boue.** _ **Stupide vampire**_ **.** »

-« **Draco ?** » S'éberlua Edward, un rire étouffé lui échappa en voyant le blond pataugé sur place en maugréant, il n'était _tellement_ pas à sa place ici.

-« **Toi ! La prochaine fois que tu vas dépérir dans un endroit aussi… Plébéien, je te jure que je te laisserais croupir !** »

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** » Demanda-t-il encore, les yeux écarquillés. Le blond ne l'aimait pas trop, à vrai dire il aimait peu de personnes, mais lui était certainement en bas de la liste.

-« **Des potions bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ici d'après toi !** » Cracha-t-il comme un venin.

-« **Est-ce que tu ais venu me… Consoler ?** » Tenta-t-il dans un souffle attendri.

-« **Sombre crétin ! Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?!** »

Edward le regarda comme s'il était un extraterrestre, en souriant. Puis il regarda derrière lui en plissant le nez.

-« **Tu étais obligé de venir avec lui ?** » Marmonna-t-il en repérant cet idiot de Jacob à plusieurs mètres derrière eux.

-« **Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de chose qui t'intéresse réellement en ce moment.** »

Le vampire reporta son attention sur lui puis sur la cascade en haussant les épaules d'un air résigné.

-« **Je ne le mérite pas**. »

Tout de suite après, il grogna de douleur en revenant sur la main du blond enveloppée d'une aura bleue et qui avait visiblement réussi à lui faire mal.

-« **Imbécile.** » Draco secoua la tête puis renifla élégamment. « **Est-ce que tu sais ce que représente d'être des âme-sœurs ?** »

-« **Bien sûr.** » Grogna Edward roulant des yeux, le faisant toujours à chaque fois que le blond prenait ce ton agaçant qui sous entendait qu'il était un idiot. « **Ce sont deux personnes destinées à s'aimer pour l'éternité.** »

-« **Le lien d'âme-sœur est bien plus que cela.** » Dit-il en reportant son regard vers la cascade. « **Il rassemble deux personnes aux âmes complémentaires. Un cadeau du destin pour s'excuser des souffrances que ses personnes ont pu endurer.** »

Draco se tut, laissant ses paroles imprégnées le vampire.

-« **Deux personnes sont faites pour panser les plaies de l'autre, l'aimer inconditionnellement et être à ses côtés malgré ses propres insécurités, ses propres incertitudes. Ils se soutiennent contre vent et marée, peu importe ce qui peut arriver dans ce monde.** »

-« **Je l'ai blessé…** »

-« **Et que penses-tu faire encore aussi loin de lui ? Comment penses-tu qu'il se sente alors que son âme-sœur a abandonné si facilement ? Tu penses qu'une relation est si facile ? Tu crois qu'il suffit de le laisser seul, comme il te l'a demandé, pour lui prouver que tu l'aimes ? Abandonnant sans te battre ? Si c'est effectivement l'amour que tu veux lui offrir, alors reste ici, et j'espère que tu te feras bouffer par un ours !** »

Sur ses mots, Draco se détourna et le quitta rejoignant les bras de son loup personnel. Laissant Edward réfléchir à ses mots.

* * *

Le vampire roux fut heureux de ne pas être capable de rougir en voyant les petits rires plus ou moins discrets de plusieurs adolescentes. Il avait entendu les paroles de Draco, et il avait décidé qu'il voulait être un compagnon fort et aimant pour Harry. Il voulait pouvoir le soutenir face à tous ce qui pourraient leur arriver. Pour ça, il fallait d'abord qu'il se réconcilie avec lui. D'où sa présence dans une grande librairie avec des livres portant des titres ridicules comme « _Se faire pardonner en 10 étapes incomparables._ » ou « _Vous avez laissé une chaussette rouge dans le bac à linge blanc ? Vous avez bien fait de choisir ce livre._ » ou encore « _Rupture amoureuse, comment reconquérir votre dulciné._ ».

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?** »

Edward sursauta tellement fort qu'il fit trembler la petite table sur laquelle se trouvait tous ses livres. Il reçut un petit rire cristallin en retour alors que la voix reprit :

-« **Alice m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver là.** »

-« **Elle devrait apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires.** » Grogna-t-il agacé de se faire prendre ainsi la main dans le sac.

-« **Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?** » Demanda Rosalie en penchant la tête pour lire les titres des bouquins.

Le roux marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensive alors qu'il s'allongea pratiquement sur sa table pour cacher ses livres. Sa sœur haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de dire :

-« **Je t'ai juste posé cette question pour te donner l'impression d'une vie privée. Je sais déjà ce que tu cherches.** »

Le vampire grogna un « _Alice_ » dans sa gorge en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

-« **Tu penses sincèrement que ses idiots d'auteurs pourront t'aider à reconquérir Harry ?** »

-« **Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.** »

-« **Oh, vraiment ? Peut-être devrais-je décommander le rendez-vous que j'ai pris pour toi avec Harry au café du coin alors.** »

Edward releva tout de suite la tête, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux, le sourire tremblant :

-« **Vraiment ? Il a dit oui ? Il veut bien me voir ? Me parler ?** »

-« **Faut pas rêver non plus.** » Lui répondit cash Rosalie en reniflant moqueusement. « **Il pense qu'il a rendez-vous avec moi et Emmett**. »

 _Emmett et moi_. Pensa fort aigrement Edward en s'empêchant de rouler des yeux.

-« **En quoi ça m'intéresse alors ?** »

-« **Il se pourrait que moi et lui nous ayant un imprévu et que** _ **quelqu'un d'autre**_ **lui tienne compagnie, après tout nous ne voudrions pas lui poser un lapin.** »

-« **Il ne va surement pas apprécier…** » Tenta Edward mais son regard rempli d'espoir semblait déjà avoir pris la décision pour lui.

* * *

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva rapidement, il avait écouté les conseils de sa sœur qui semblaient tourner autour de sa propre expérience avec Emmett. Et vu que leur dispute avait la plupart du temps l'impression d'être joué, il ne pensait pas que ça allait beaucoup l'aider. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Il avait quand même acheté le bouquet de fleur et une boite de chocolat. Rosalie avait insisté pour un bijou en or, mais même Edward se rendait compte que c'était un peu trop tôt pour ce genre de chose. _Mets-toi à genou, et implore son pardon._ Qu'elle lui eût dit. S'il ne lui jetait pas un sort en le voyant, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile…

-« **J'arrive pas à le croire ! J'étais** _ **sûr**_ **que c'était louche !** » Grogna le sorcier en détournant les talons.

-« **Harry ! Attends, s'il te plait !** » S'élança Edward, déterminé à ne pas laisser sa chance tourner.

Il arriverait à se faire pardonner. Il ferait tout pour ça. Il l'aimait tant. Bordel, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Et il voulait devenu quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait se reposer, sur qui compter. Il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait, il avait peur de mal faire les choses, de le blesser, ou de le mettre en danger… Mais il voulait être son compagnon. Un compagnon fort qui le soutiendrait dans ses choix, qui lui apporterait tout le soutien qu'il pouvait, et qui l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle éternel. Et il voulait que Harry l'accepte comme tel, il voulait qu'il arrive à voir au-delà de sa maladresse et de ses futures erreurs. Il ne sera pas parfait, il avait certes plus de cent ans, mais il n'avait jamais connu de relation, il n'avait pas vécu la vie de Harry, alors il sera surement ignorant sur beaucoup de chose, mais il fera tout pour apprendre à ses côtés.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres douces sur les siennes qu'il réalisa qu'il avait dit tout cela à voix haute. Son cœur mort bégaya d'amour alors qu'il enlaça son sorcier.

* * *

Edward le regarda comme s'il était la première meilleure du monde. Souriant tellement que ça en devenait fripant.

-« **Si tu continues de sourire comme ça, tes dents vont tomber.** »

Le vampire se tourna vers Draco qui avait croisé les bras, le sourcil levé. Il était tellement heureux que toutes ses moqueries n'arrivaient pas à le déloger de son nuage. Sa relation avec Harry était encore un peu fragile. Severus le regardait toujours comme s'il était un cheveu indésirable dans sa potion parfaite, et Sirius semblait prendre très au sérieux son rôle de « parrain protecteur de son innocent -vierge et immaculé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie- filleul », le surveillant à chaque fois qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Mais dès que Harry lui envoyait un sourire avec un petit signe de la main, tout s'envolait.

Rien ne pouvait mal aller, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

Le vampire roux marcha le long du chemin menant au manoir des Black, tenant la main de son petit-ami. Ils discutaient doucement de choses et d'autres lorsqu'Edward commença à entendre une dispute.

-« **Severus et Sirius semblent se fâcher.** »

-« **Quand ne le font-ils pas ? Leur relation amour-haine est vraiment trop bizarre même pour moi.** »

Edward eut un petit rire, parfaitement d'accord avec Harry. Mais il finit par froncer les sourcils :

-« **Ils parlent de toi. S'il faut te dire ou non concernant l'Angleterre…** »

Le sorcier se figea, beaucoup plus attentif à ce que lui disait son petit-ami.

-« **Quelque chose de grave ?** »

-« **Ton ami Ron a été blessé…** »

Le sorcier fut soudainement inquiet, et tira son vampire pour atteindre la maison et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Mais ceci est un nouveau chapitre dans la vie d'Edward et d'Harry. Apprenant doucement à être des compagnons, des âmes-sœurs, la vie n'a pas fini de leur envoyer de nouvelles épreuves, de nouvelles expériences. Embarqués à nouveau vers l'Angleterre et son instabilité politique, les deux nouveaux tourtereaux devront faire face à une vie pleine de magie et aussi de dangers inattendus…

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED comme on dit, mais c'est quand même une FIN_

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette histoire! Hésitez pas à aller voir mon profil pour d'autres histoires presque toute terminée!

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter vous tire son chapeau!

PS: en sachant qu'il y a de fortes chances que si une prochaine histoire HP/TWL sort, ce ne sera pas Revelio Sorcier, mais plus une où l'histoire se base sur un harry vampire qui a trouvé son âme soeur en Edward mais que ce dernier s'obstine à ne pas le reconnaitre comme tel. Vous voyez le genre ;P


	7. Resterchezvousetliredesfanfictions

Bonjour à tous!

Dieu que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été de ce côté de l'étang! Je n'ai rien posté depuis ... Hum vaut mieux ne pas compter les années!

Je ne sais pas trop si il y a encore des personnes qui me suivent, ou du moins mes histoires, néanmoins nous sommes tous en confinement, le temps n'est pas ce qu'il manque.

Aussi, j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes toujours intéressé par mes écrits incomplets, par d'autres de mes histoires non postées. Je ne sais pas trop si ça vaut le coup de me lancer sans savoir si dans un mois je ne disparaîtrais pas à nouveau.

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Si effectivement, je me lance à nouveau la dedans, il est possible que je reprenne le crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock ainsi que celui de Harry Potter/Supernatural.

Je pensais aussi poster un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight plutôt original à mon sens (j'en ai relu beaucoup ces derniers temps, et ils me semblent tous se ressembler!).

Aimeriez-vous cela?

J'attends vos retours!

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter

#Resterchezvous


End file.
